He Wants Me
by BeeBeep
Summary: "Maaf Sakura... Aku membelimu bukan untuk pajangan. Kau adalah milikku," -Uchiha Sasuke. / adult content! be a wise readers, guys :D/ lemon inside/ kalau tak suka jangan dibaca :) 18 / mohon untuk adik-adik jangan baca :)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

Sorry for bad language, typos and many more, happy reading!

.

.

Suara hingar-bingar musik di dalam suatu ruangan kecil ini serasa memecahkan telinga gadis berusia 20 tahun ini. Ia merapatkan tangannya ke tubuh dan berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Cepat ikut aku," Seorang wanita berumur menarik lengannya dengan agak kasar lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke dasar lantai. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasakan sakit dan nyeri bersamaan.

"Ini gadismu itu? Apa dia tidak cacat?"

Wanita itu menyeringai,"Dia seratus persen bersih dan mulus. Dia masih perawan. Namanya Haruno Sakura," Jawabnya tanpa ragu. Sakura mendongak dan menatap mata sang ibu dengan tatapan memohon nya," _Mom_ jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku ingin bebas, aku akan pergi dari rumah dan tak pernah datang kembali. Kumohon bebaskan aku," Ucapnya. Ia meraih kaki ibunya dan menangis keras. Wanita berambut pirang yang memandangnya dari belakang mendesis,"Kau itu jangan pura-pura polos. Sebentar lagi, status mu adalah pelacur. Mebuki sudah menjualmu padaku. Dan yah.. kupikir kau bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak," Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya lalu memandang jijik pada wanita gila itu.

"Pergi sana wanita murahan. Tempatmu adalah disini bersama Dorothy dan para pelacurnya yang lain," Mebuki melepas pegangan putrinya dan berjalan ke lain arah dengan membawa uang yang banyak dari Dorothy.

Sakura mencoba berdiri namun tangannya dicekal oleh Dorothy dan langsung menariknya ke sebuah kamar berukuran kecil," Tempatmu di kamar ini sampai saat pelelangan nanti. Jangan berbuat hal bodoh atau kau akan menyesal," Ancamnya kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu. Sakura menangis dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia merasa harga dirinya hancur begitu saja, ibunya sendiri, wanita yang melahirkan nya lah yang menjualnya ke tempat terkutuk ini.

" _Dad_... Tolong aku..."

* * *

"Aku senang kalian dapat memenuhi undangan ku untuk datang kemari. Haha, sudah lama sekali kita tak berkumpul seperti ini," Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia merangkul dua pria lainnya secara bergantian dan tersenyum senang.

"Tapi kenapa harus di sini Naruto?"

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu menoleh ke arah pria dengan rambut gelap dan bermata hitam," ... Ini adalah kejutan ku. Kau dan Sai akan menyukainya," Jawab pria itu enteng.

"Sasuke benar Naruto. Ini gila,"

"Tidak. Ini tidak gila, aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga. Dah oh... Pelayan! Hei! Bawakan kami tiga botol bir," Titahnya pada seorang pelayan wanita seksi yang kebetulan lewat di meja mereka.

Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto tanpa minat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain. Dilihatnya sekitar, menjijikkan. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang ini bisa melakukan seks di depan orang banyak yang bahkan hal itu tak terpikirkan barang sedikit saja di dalam otaknya yang brilian. "Ini pekerjaan kotor. Benar-benar menjijikkan,"

"Hey aku mendengar gumaman mu sobat! Jangan berkata hal bodoh, kau pasti akan tertarik pada salah seorang perempuan cantik di tempat ini," Sanggah Naruto. Ia menyikut lengan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang,"Kau berusaha bilang apa sebenarnya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya,"Menurutmu? Aku hanya berpikir apakah kau sanggup melihat kemolekan setiap gadis yang akan dilelang malam ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Sai? Apakah Sasuke Uchiha bisa bertahan malam ini?"

Sai menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Naruto,"Kau bajingan. Lihat dulu apakah kau bisa bertahan malam ini?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Sai. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke,"Baiklah, jika kau tidak merasa bergairah malam ini karna tubuh para gadis itu maka kau menang. Tapi jika kau tak bisa, maka aku yang menang," Kata Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri kalau Sasuke akan kalah darinya,"Jangan bercanda,"

"Uh kau tak bisa menolak. Lihat... Mereka akan membuka pelelangan itu,"

Mata hitam Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis-gadis yang berjalan ke panggung depan dengan macam pakaian seksi yang mereka kenakan. Ditelisiknya satu persatu perempuan-perempuan yang berdiri dalam satu barisan itu dan memandang mereka. Tidak ada yang menarik, ia tidak menyukai tatapan nakal yang mereka berikan. Apa mereka tak sadar? Mereka tengah dijual, dihina dan direndahkan. Bagaimana bisa ekspresi mereka sebegitu tenangnya.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan yang hadir, ini adalah gadis pertamaku. Dia bersih dan menggairahkan. Aku mulai dengan harga 1000 dollar," Ucap Dorothy sambil menarik salah seorang gadis dan memperlihatkan kepada pria-pria mesum yang ada disini. "Aku tawar dia 2000 dollar!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria dengan perut buncit dan kumis tebal di samping kanannya. Ia mengernyit jijik. Bagaimana bisa dia menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk tubuh gadis itu? Dilihat dari penampilannya pun, pria itu sudah tua. "Tolol," Gumamnya.

"2500 dollar!" Pria lainnya berseru. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu melipat tangan ke dada, ini membosankan. Sungguh membosankan.

Satu persatu pelacur di atas panggung itu telah sukses dijual. Menyisakan yang terakhir di sudut sana dengan mata hijaunya yang penuh dengan air mata dan surai merah mudanya yang kusut. Sasuke memandang ke arah gadis terakhir itu dengan bingung. Dia berbeda. Gadis itu memberontak sampai Dorothy menampar pipinya lalu menarik tangannya dengan kasar ke depan pria-pria tua itu.

"Wow, yang ini seksi. Benar bukan Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada gadis yang tengah menangis di atas panggung sambil berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu.

"Yang ini benar-benar liar. Aku mulai dari 2500 dollar,"

"3000 dollar," Mata Sasuke melirik pria di belakangnya dan mulai menyipit. Pria itu tak jauh berbeda dari yang lainnya, sama-sama tua dan buncit. Apa jadinya kalau pria itu yang menungganginya. Sasuke menggeleng,

"3500 dollar,"

Naruto dan Sai menatap Sasuke terkejut. Mereka berdua saling memandang bingung.

"Hey Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut pelelangan kan? Dengar, aku cuma ingin lihat apakah-"

"Ini kemauanku," Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Naruto dan Sai kembali bungkam. Mereka tak bisa menghentikan Sasuke.

"Baik apakah ada yang lebih lagi?"

"4300 dollar!" Pria itu kembali menyahut. Sasuke menggeram,"4500!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan pria tua itu bergantian,"Sai kupikir ini sudah diluar rencana ku,"

"Kita tak bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana,"

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan membiarkan ini mengalir.

"5000 dollar!"

"5000 dollar, apakah tuan disana bisa menawar lebih tinggi?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya,"dua juta dollar dan gadis itu milikku,"

Dorothy mengaga lebar. Sakura menaikkan wajahnya lalu mencari pria yang membelinya dengan harga sedemikian banyaknya. Hatinya sakit, harga dirinya hanya sampai dua juta dollar dan itu sudah termasuk keperawanan nya.

"Du-dua juta?"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Naruto mencoba menghentikan nya namun Sai menahan tangan Naruto. Jadinya mereka membiarkan Sasuke berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"Ini cek untukmu. Dia milikku," Sasuke membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari panggung. Dorothy menatap cek di tangannya dengan bingung. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia pegang ini.

Pria-pria tua itu mulai membubarkan diri saat pelelangan telah selesai. Naruto dan Sai berdiri saat melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja mereka dan berhenti,

"Aku tak bisa pulang bersama kalian. Jadi aku duluan," Sasuke kembali berjalan sambil membawa Sakura di sampingnya. Naruto hendak kembali berbicara namun Sai juga terus menahannya,"Dia tahu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kita percaya saja,"

* * *

Sakura terdiam di dalam mobil. Ia tak bisa berbicara apapun, apalagi meminta untuk dibebaskan. Pria di sampingnya ini benar-benar mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dan tak banyak bicara.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sakura menoleh pelan dan menjawab,"Sakura Haruno," Cicitnya.

"Sakura? Aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," Balasnya. Sakura menegak ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan nya untuk meminta kebebasan dari Sasuke,"A-aku sangat berterimakasih kasih karna kau membebaskan ku dari tempat itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku masih disana,"

Terdengar decakan dari bibir Sasuke," _Well_ sebenarnya kau ingin berkata apa?"

Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya mengencang. "Aku... Aku ingin kau membebaskan ku,"

Mobil berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatap tajam mata hijaunya yang memancarkan sinar ketakutan saat melihat Sasuke. "Membebaskan mu? Setelah aku mengeluarkan uang yang banyak? Oh tidak secepat itu sayang... Kau kubeli karna aku menginginkanmu,"

Sakura merasakan napasnya tercekat. Ia dengan refleks melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan memutus kontak mata antara mereka,

"Maaf Sakura... Aku membelimu bukan untuk pajangan. Kau adalah milikku,"

TBC

* * *

a/n : Well… pertama-tama saya mau jelasin dulu ttg fic ini. Sebenarnya, fic ini saya ambil dari salah satu works di akun wattpad saya yang kedua. Entahlah, rasanya saya mau ngerubah pairingnya jadi sasusaku karna cocok :v. alasan selanjutnya juga karna dihati saya maunya sasuke yang _bad_ dan sakura yang lemah tapi sok kuat hehehe. Ini temanya dewasa, jadi bagi adek-adek mohon ya jangan di baca. Saya peringatin loh, jadi jangan nakal ya hehe.

Beritahu saya, kalian suka atau enggak. Saya akan berusaha untuk up walau banyak banget fic lain yang ngegantung. Cerita ini juga sebagai pengganti dari salah satu fic yang saya apus sebelumnya karna alasan yang private. Oke, ini saja cuap-cuapya. Makasih buat para pembaca dan reviewnya.

Salam,

Beebeep


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke di depannya dengan hati-hati. Pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan menarik Sakura ke dalam sebelum kembali mengunci pintu.

"Moegi!" Pria itu meneriaki sebuah nama lalu tak lama kemudian seorang wanita yang usianya tidak jauh beda dari Sakura muncul. Perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian pelayan dan menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Tuan Uchiha?"

Mata elang Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar lalu kembali menatap Moegi yang berdiri gelisah,"Bawa perempuan ini ke kamar tamu. Siapkan semua keperluannya hingga yang paling kecil. Mulai hari ini dia tinggal di rumahku," Kemudian Sasuke berjalan tanpa beban meninggalkan Sakura sendirian seperti orang bodoh bersama Moegi.

"Ayo nona. Saya akan mempersiapkan anda," Moegi berujar lembut. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu membawanya ke pintu kamar di dekat tangga.

* * *

"Moegi?"

Perhatian Moegi teralih ketika Sakura memanggilnya,"Ada apa nona?"

"Apa... Apa aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?"

Moegi bergeming. Ia bingung untuk menjawab, memang sebelumnya tuannya itu tak pernah membawa gadis masuk ke rumahnya apalagi gadis yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali,"Saya tidak mengerti,"

Sakura menoleh,"Apa aku bisa pergi? Aku ingin kabur. Pria itu, Sasuke, dia membeliku dan menghinaku! Aku tak mau berakhir menjadi wanita murahan untuknya!" Sakura sedikit membentak dan itu membuat Moegi cukup terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,"Tuan Uchiha membelimu?"

Sebuah anggukan lemah Sakura berikan padanya. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja dan ia mulai terisak. Benar, ia lega bisa pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu namun ini lebih parah. Tinggal bersama seseorang yang kapan saja bisa membuat nya menjadi wanita murahan kembali jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Tapi Tuan Uchiha tak mungkin-"

"Dia yang mengatakan itu padaku! Laki-laki sombong itu mengatakannya padaku! Kumohon bantu aku... Aku ingin pergi sekarang juga. Aku masih punya anggota keluarga. Biarkan aku pergi,"

Moegi menggeleng. Walau ia mengerti maksud Sakura tapi ia tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun karna rumah ini milik Sasuke. Apapun yang terikat dengan Sasuke tak akan semudah itu lepas darinya termasuk Sakura sendiri.

"Maaf nona tapi saya tak bisa. Terlalu sulit bagi anda untuk pergi dan terlalu mudah bagi tuan Sasuke menemukan anda kembali," Jawabnya penuh penyesalan.

Baru saja Sakura hendak menjawab, namun pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka menampilkan Sasuke Uchiha dengan wajah tampannya yang dingin. Ia meminta Moegi untuk pergi dan menutup pintu. Awalnya Sakura ketakutan. Ia tahu apa maksud kedatangan pria itu namun perasaan takut itu ia tepis jauh-jauh karena ia harus bisa bertahan untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Sakura," Panggilnya. Tapi Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari panggilan itu. Ketika mata hijaunya membalas tatapan mata tajam Sasuke, ia melihat gairah yang terpancar dari matanya namun sepertinya pria itu menahannya. Karna rahangnya kian mengeras.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi dari sini Sakura. Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu menyesal jika kau melakukan hal segila itu," Ancamnya sembari berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura dan meraih pundak perempuan itu. Ia membuat Sakura kembali ketakutan,"Ku-kumohon lepaskan aku. Jangan lakukan hal ini padaku. Aku takut," Pintanya dengan air mata yang mulai bermunculan. Sasuke tersenyum congkak, ia melepas pundak Sakura lalu mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan dua jarinya,

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku yang membelimu. Setidaknya kau tidak merasakan bagaimana menjijikkan nya jika pria tua itu yang menunggangi mu,"

Pipi Sakura memerah. Ia benar-benar malu. Sasuke ternyata memiliki lidah yang pedas, ia bisa saja mengatakan beberapa hal hina di depan Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura dan menariknya perlahan tapi ia tak menciumnya. Ia hanya mendekatkan bibir mereka walau ada satu perasaan yang mendominasi nya untuk melumat bibir Sakura saat itu juga,"Dan lagi... Tidak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang aku beli bukan? Kau itu sangat berharga disini Sakura. Kau seharga dua juta dollar. Itu sangat mahal,"

Tapi Sakura menamparnya. Ia tidak bisa kembali dihina semacam ini,"Jangan merendahkan harga diriku Tuan Uchiha! Aku tidak sehina itu,"

Sasuke kembali dengan wajah angkuhnya,"Oh ya? Memangnya seberapa besar harga dirimu itu? Kau tidak tahu ya? Kau itu hanya senilai dua juta dollar. Dan aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari dua juta dollar,"

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan menduduki bibir ranjang. Menatapi Sakura yang berdiri tercenung karna ucapan itu. Senyum kemenangan kini tampil di wajah Sasuke. Ia tahu Sakura tak akan pernah menang melawannya karna Sasuke memiliki kartu As nya.

"Kemarilah sayang," Ucapnya sambil menepuk pahanya yang tertutupi celana panjang abu-abu. Sakura mendelik. Ia tak percaya Sasuke sebegitu brengseknya sampai memerintahkan nya seperti anjing betina yang siap disetubuhi oleh pejantannya.

"Aku bilang kemari Sakura. Jangan buat aku marah,"

"Aku tidak akan mau berada di pangkuan mu Uchiha! Aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk itu!"

Sasuke menggeram. Selama ini tidak ada satu wanita pun yang menolak ajakannya untuk bercinta. Seharusnya Sakura senang karna ia adalah wanita pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Tapi sepertinya Sakura menguji kesabaran Sasuke.

"Kemari Sakura. Kau tentu tak mau kuseret kan?" Sakura tetap menggeleng keras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya karna marah. Sasuke berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan aura gelap disekelilingnya dan itu membuat nyali Sakura kembali menciut.

"Jadi kau suka cara kasar? Baik, aku akan menunjukkanmu cara kasar yang aku punya,"

Sasuke mengambil langkah besar ke arah Sakura lalu menarik tangan perempuan itu dengan kasar membuat Sakura mengadu sakit. Sasuke mendorongnya ke ranjang ketika mereka sudah berada dekat di ranjang. Ia menindih Sakura dan mengunci kaki Sakura dengan kakinya yang lebih kuat. Sasuke merobek gaun tidur yang sebelumnya dikenakan oleh Sakura lalu membuangnya ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari pandangannya. Ia sempat terpana dengan penampilan menggairahkan di bawahnya. Satu tangannya meraih kedua tangan Sakura lalu menahannya di atas kepala.

Tangannya yang lain menyentuh bra yang masih melekat di tubuh Sakura sebelum menariknya kasar. Bra itu putus.

Kini kulit dadanya kian membakar api gairah di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ia menempatkan tangannya di atas dada Sakura lalu meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sakura tak bisa menahan desahannya dari mulut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara itu tak terdengar lebih jelas di telinga Sasuke atau pria itu akan merendahkannya kembali.

Tapi kini ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengganggu bibirnya, ketika ia membuka matanya, bibir Sasuke berusaha memasuki bibirnya dengan paksaan.

Mau tak mau Sakura membuka bibirnya karna gigi tajam pria itu mulai menyakiti permukaan bibirnya yang lembut. Bunyi khas dari ciuman itu kembali membuat Sakura mendesah ditambah remasan kuat yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada dadanya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke namun cukup sulit. Ia merasa pergelangan tangannya memerah karna tekanan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Perempuan itu merasakan salivanya menyatu dengan Sasuke ketika pria itu melepas ciuman mereka dan menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakura menatap sayu ke netra hitam Sasuke. Perlawanan nya mulai melemah karna ia merasa kalau itu akan sia-sia.

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura lalu beralih ke leher jenjang perempuan itu dan memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan. Sakura hanya mampu menggeleng dan sesekali mendesah namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tergoda dengan cumbuan itu.

Bibir Sasuke terus bergerak hingga ke dadanya lalu mulai mencium dan menjilat puting dadanya dengan kuat. Hal itu membuat pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Ia mendesah cukup kuat dan memejamkan matanya.

Mata Sasuke teralih ke wajah Sakura, melihat bagaimana perempuan itu menikmati permainannya. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan meremas sebelah dada Sakura yang tidak terjamah. Sakura menggeleng berusaha kembali mengumpulkan kesadaran nya namun ia tak bisa. Ia sudah terbakar oleh gairahnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia meremas rambut hitam Sasuke dan terus mendesah.

Sasuke melepas hisapannya lalu membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Menampilkan tubuh berototnya yang membuat siapapun tergoda, termasuk Sakura. Pria itu menarik kasar celana dalam Sakura lalu membuka lebar pahanya.

"Kau basah sayang. Sepertinya kau sudah siap untukku," Katanya dengan nada menggoda. Sakura melotot lalu mendorong dada Sasuke dengan kakinya. "Hentikan ini Sasuke! Aku tak mau!"

"Tentu kau harus mau Sakura. Percaya atau tidak, kau akan menyukai ini," Balasnya lalu kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Perempuan itu merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pusatnya dan berusaha melesak masuk dengan perlahan. Napasnya tercekat, air matanya sudah menganak sungai sejak tadi. Sasuke hanya menciumi rahangnya dan bibirnya bergantian, demi berusaha meredakan perasaan sakit ketika ia memasuki Sakura.

"Ku-kumohon hentikan! Ini sakit sekali," Racaunya. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai sesuatu yang menghalanginya berhasil ia tembus dan saat itulah Sakura menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke tersenyum congkak dan menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Tenang sayang... Rasa sakitnya akan segera berkurang jika kau tidak memberontak dan memberikan apa yang aku mau," Namun Sakura menolak. Ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya agar lepas dari tubuh Sasuke tapi rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksanya. Dirasanya sesuatu menetes dan membasahi seprai ranjang. Runtuh sudah, sesuatu yang ia jaga selama 20 tahun kini sudah terenggut oleh bajingan brengsek yang tengah menindihnya dan menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan itu.

"Sakit..." Cicitnya pelan. Air matanya terus mengalir beriringan dengan bergeraknya pinggul Sasuke dengan ritme yang sedikit cepat.

"Brengsek kau!" Jeritnya tertahan. Sasuke benar-benar bergairah mendengar ucapan kasar itu yang dilontarkan untuknya. Ia malah mempercepat gerakannya bukannya menghargai Sakura yang habis kehilangan keperawanan nya.

"Ini akibat kau menantang ku _baby_ ,"

* * *

Sasuke mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tenang. Ia melirik di atas ranjang, Sakura tengah meringkuk bagaikan janin dalam kandungan. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang dan tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis.

Sasuke sedikit merasa menyesal karna perbuatannya. Tadi malam, ia memaksa Sakura untuk bercinta berkali-kali. Entahlah, semalam ia benar-benar lepas kendali dan Sakura penyebabnya.

"Jika kau tak ingin kejadian serupa terjadi lagi nanti malam maka bersikaplah sebagaimana harusnya. Apa kau mengerti aku?" Tanyanya dingin. Sakura hanya diam.

Sasuke mencoba menunggu jawaban Sakura namun ia mendecih lalu berbalik ke arah pintu,"Bunuh saja aku..."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pilu Sakura. Ia menoleh sebentar dan mengangkat alis,"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?"

Sakura mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutup dirinya yang telanjang. Ia menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan benci,"Kau bunuh aku! Selesaikan urusanmu denganku sekarang juga. Aku tak mau hidup seperti ini, kenapa kalian begitu kejam hah? Kau bajingan! Kau dan pria-pria tua itu sama saja!" Ia menunjuk wajah Sasuke dan meluapkan kemarahannya.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya ke dada lalu bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu,"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk membunuhmu? Bukankah kau yang berdoa agar bebas dari tempat itu? Dan lihat di sekeliling mu, kau dilimpahi kemewahan dan aku memberinya tulus untukmu,"

"Jangan berbicara semudah itu Uchiha! Kau pria kotor. Kau dan semua kesombongan mu hanyalah sampah!"

"Berhenti berbicara kasar sayang. Aku tak mau wanitaku memiliki lidah yang tajam. Jadi jaga bicaramu!" Ia membuka pintu dan keluar sebelum membantingnya keras. Sakura berdiri dan melilitkan selimut ke tubuhnya, ia mencoba untuk mengintip dari jendela dan bernapas lega ketika melihat mobil Sasuke telah menjauhi area rumah.

Ia berniat pergi. Ya... Apapun resiko yang akan ia tanggung, ia akan ambil itu dan tetap pergi.

Ditatapnya seprai dengan pandangan sendu dan tanpa sadar air matanya kembali tumpah,"Aku wanita kotor," Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit ia berada dalam kamar hanya untuk memastikan dan menyusun rencana sebaik-baiknya untuk keluar. Tadi, Moegi baru saja datang mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya akan kembali datang sekitar dua jam lagi. Sakura sempat bertanya tentang penjagaan yang ada di rumah tapi Moegi hanya menjawab kalau saat ini hanya ada supir, para _maid_ dan Sakura sendiri di rumah.

Hari ini penjagaan tak terlalu ketat.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk pergi," Ia mencari jaket tebal lalu memakainya ke tubuh dan juga meraih sepatu yang ia temui di dalam lemari. Entah itu milik siapa tapi benar-benar pas di kakinya.

Dibukanya pintu perlahan lalu mengedarkan pandangan.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun, memang aneh tapi Sakura memilih untuk terus berjalan. Ia tak mau mundur begitu saja walau keadaan tampak aneh baginya.

Ia berjalan setengah berlari ke arah pintu utama lalu membukanya lebar. Di halaman depan juga kosong, entah ini kabar baik atau buruk untuknya tapi itu menghasilkan secercah harapan baginya untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan diri dari kungkungan pria sombong itu.

"Tuhan... Bantulah aku," Ia berucap sambil tangannya menyentuh pagar dan mendorongnya sedikit. Cukup baginya untuk kabur dari sana.

Ia mendesah lega ketika tahu kalau kini ia bebas. Sakura terus berlari seperti orang gila dan menatap ke arah jalanan yang tidak terlalu ia hafal ini. Sampai sesuatu yang kasar menariknya dan mendorongnya tepat di gang sempit dan pengap.

Ia menatap seseorang yang menarik nya tadi lalu terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau mau kabur dariku _Baby_?" Dan ia tahu pemilik suara itu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

TBC

* * *

a/n : saya mau bilang apa ya? Hehe

pertama, saya minta maaf karna up nya telat dan words nya sedikit pula. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, fic ini saya ambil dari work saya di watty, jadi memang words nya paling banyak 2500-3000 aja. Rencana saya mau di next dua hari yang lalu, tapi enggak jadi karna papa ultah. Jadi waktu itu saya sama keluarga buat surprise deh ke papa! *Pibesdey papa ( malah curhat)

kedua, saya mau ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang baca. Dan bagi readers yang umurnya baru masuk 17, ckckck… kamu nakal ya :v. but, terima kasih buat respon baik yang kalian kasih hehe.

Saya gak bisa balas satu-satu reviews dari kalian karna jemari saya sedang sakit, kemarin ke iris pisau. Hehe tapi terima kasih banyak buat pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak. Oke, itu aja… kalo ada kesalahan cepat beritahu ya! Terima kasih.. love u readers *kecupbasah

Salam,

Beebeep


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura POV

Aku menahan napas sejenak ketika melihat sepasang mata hitam yang dari kemarin aku takuti tengah menatap ku dengan tatapan iblisnya.

Pria itu, Sasuke. Ia mencengkram bahuku seakan aku adalah kaleng bekas yang kapanpun bisa ia remukkan. Dalam hati aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk diberi keselamatan dan terlepas dari tangannya yang menyakiti bahuku.

"Kenapa kau pergi hum?"

Ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia mengatakan itu. Aku mulai kembali ketakutan lalu mencoba apapun untuk lepas darinya namun kekuatan ku jauh lebih kecil dibanding dia.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke. Aku mau pergi," Aku tahu itu adalah jawaban yang salah. Ia menggeleng lalu menempatkan satu tangannya pada dinding di belakangku. Seolah memberiku halangan untuk pergi.

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Bukankah dia berada di kantor? Kenapa ia masih disini?

"Sialan sayang... Kau menantang ku rupanya,"

"Sasuke aku mohon. Biarkan aku-"

Tak sempat aku berkata, iblis sialan itu memagut bibirku dengan kasar hingga kurasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat pada permukaan bibir bawahku. Ia menggigit nya kala aku menolak ciuman sepihak itu.

Aku tahu kalau tanganku kecil dan lemah tapi aku harap ia bisa menjauh ketika kudorong. Aku berharap ada setitik kekuatan dewa yang merasuki ku untuk membuatnya jauh.

Tapi itu hanya sia-sia.

Bibir Sasuke yang panas serasa membakarku dan membuatku merasakan suatu gelenyar aneh yang mulai berdatangan dari tubuhku. Aku berhenti memberontak dan membiarkannya menciumku dengan penuh nafsu. Karna aku sadar, menolak adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Ayo pulang," Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan ku dan berjalan dengan cepat. Ini gila! Dia bukan menarik ku. Dia berusaha untuk menyeretku dan mengundang perhatian orang lain.

"Bajingan! Lepaskan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," Aku tersentak ketika ia melepas genggamannya dan sontak hal itu membuatku limbung dan kurasakan bokongku menyentuh permukaan jalanan dengan keras. Ini sakit sekali.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau!" Cercaku. Aku mencoba berdiri lalu mengibaskan debu yang menempel di sekitar pakaian yang ku kenakan. Aku menatap nya nyalang dengan rahang yang keras.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?-" Ia berjalan mendekat dengan senyum congkak di bibirnya yang memang- maksudku kurang ajar.

"Mau apa kau?" Nyaliku menciut ketika melihat perubahan wajahnya yang dingin. "Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau wanita bodoh," Katanya. Aku mengerutkan alisku,"Lalu kenapa? Apa aku kurang bodoh hah? Ya kau benar... Aku sangat bodoh. Kenapa tadi aku tak melakukan bunuh diri saja jika-"

"Lakukan. Bunuh diri lah, aku akan melihatnya,"

Sialan orang ini. Aku hanya ingin pergi dan menemui ayahku.

Aku ingin bebas dan keluar dari setiap masalah yang mengikatku. Apalagi dengan dia.

Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita murahan yang siap melayani nafsu bejatnya saja. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk melakukan hal hina seperti itu.

Sasuke menarik tanganku kembali tapi kali ini dia tidak menyeret ku seperti sebelumnya. Aku tahu usahaku untuk kabur sudah sia-sia karena pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukanku lalu menangkap ku kembali seperti yang dikatakan oleh Moegi semalam. Dia bukan pria bodoh dan aku juga bukan perempuan pintar. Jadi dari sini kita bisa menyimpulkan siapa yang akan menang.

Tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya yang besar kami berhenti. Ia menatapku sejenak dengan ekor matanya sebelum seorang pria berbadan besar membukakan pagar itu untuk kami- maksudku Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali ke dalam rumahku Sakura," Ucapnya dengan seringai anehnya. Aku menegak ludahku dengan susah payah ketika ia melepas genggamannya lalu menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi ada yang aneh disini.

Kenapa ramai? Bukankah tadi benar-benar sepi?

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku meninggalkan mu tanpa pengawasan kan? Karna aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Tadi itu hanyalah eksperimen saja dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Bahwa kau akan kabur dengan kondisi rumah yang kosong,"

Aku terperanjat. Dia sengaja melakukan itu hanya untuk mengetes ku? Jadi tadi itu hanyalah sebuah permainan? Apakah begitu?

Air mataku membendung. Aku tahu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangis bahkan untuk alasan yang kecil tapi aku ingin.

Karna aku menangisi nasib dan kebodohan ku di sini bersama dengan iblis dan sejuta pesona dalam dirinya yang kubenci.

* * *

"Anda harus makan nona," Mataku menatap kosong televisi yang menyala di ruang tamu. Sudut mataku meninggalkan bekas air mata yang sedari tadi ku keluarkan. Sasuke benar-benar pergi setelah ia membawaku pulang dan mengejek kebodohan ku dan belum kembali hingga tengah malam ini. Aku merasa kasihan pada Moegi yang sedari tadi menawari ku masakan buatannya namun selalu ku tolak.

Sungguh dalam hati aku tak berminat untuk makan. Aku tidak merasa lapar karena otakku hanya terpaku pada penjara mewah ini serta iblis yang menempatinya.

"Biarkan saja aku sendiri. Jangan membuat dirimu lelah karna memasak sesuatu yang percuma,"

Kudengar helaan napas darinya,"Aku mohon nona. Aku tidak ingin Tuan Sasuke memecatku atau yang lebih parah mengancam nyawaku jika anda menolak masakan ini," Aku bergidik mendengar penuturan Moegi. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menghabisi nyawa seseorang- aku lupa. Dia itu iblis. Dia bisa melakukan apapun bahkan mencabut nyawa orang lain.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kuhadapi ini Moegi?" Tanyaku lirih. Moegi menaruh nampan itu lalu menatapku dengan kasihan seolah aku adalah kelinci kecil yang terjebak dalam sangkar serigala. Dan kenyataan memang seperti itu.

"Anda menghadapi orang yang salah nona. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemilik Uchiha Airlines yang dulunya dipimpin oleh Tuan Besar Fugaku Uchiha,"

"Fugaku? Ayahnya? Dimana dia, kenapa aku tak melihatnya?"

"Tuan besar sudah lama meninggal nona Sakura. Dia mengalami kecelakaan bersama dengan Nyonya besar dan saudara tua Tuan Sasuke," Aku menutup bibirku. Ya ampun, apakah sebegitu sepinya kehidupan Sasuke hingga dia dengan berani mengklaim diriku sebagai wanitanya lalu mengurungku di rumah yang seperti istana bentuknya namun serasa bagai penjara ini?

"Apa dia selalu sendirian dan menghabiskan waktu di kantor seperti ini?"

Moegi mengangguk,"Ibuku dulu bekerja di rumah ini sebelum dia memilih berhenti dan aku menggantikannya. Dia bilang Tuan Sasuke meneruskan apa yang ditinggalkan ayahnya sejak ia berumur 18 tahun. Jadi ya, itu sudah lama,"

Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Tetap saja, semua kisah itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku sekarang ini. Jika saja Moegi mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah seorang penjahat kelamin atau seorang hyper sex mungkin itu akan menjelaskan kenapa aku berada di rumah ini. Jika saja Moegi berkata demikian.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku berada disini?"

"Mungkin Tuan Sasuke akan menikahi anda. Karna dia adalah orang terpandang dan dia tidak mungkin membawa wanita asing dalam kehidupannya apalagi tersembunyi seperti ini kecuali dia akan menikahi wanita itu,"

Mataku membola. Ini gila. Tidak mungkin... Aku? Menikah dengannya? Itu terdengar seperti lelucon yang sering kudengar di televisi. Sungguh aku tak bohong.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu kan? Sasuke melecehkan ku," Balasku lirih. Jika saja Sasuke adalah malaikat suci yang menolongku dengan sikapnya yang baik dan tutur katanya yang sopan aku tidak akan menolak untuk menikah dengannya walau aku baru mengenalnya satu hari. Seandainya begitu.

"Anda seharusnya tidak berbuat sesuatu yang dibenci oleh Tuan Sasuke karna hal itu akan menyakiti diri nona sendiri. Maka dari itu kumohon kau makan makanan itu sebelum dia pulang dan tidurlah agar ia tak menganggumu," Merasa seperti dihipnotis, aku meraih sepiring makanan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku akui ini enak tapi rasanya tidak nikmat lagi ketika harus makan dengan terburu-buru seperti ini.

Setelah suapan terakhir, aku menenggak air putih lalu mengelap sudut bibirku dengan tisu yang dibawa oleh Moegi tadi.

"Segeralah ke kamar anda dan tidur. Aku akan coba mengatakan pada Tuan bahwa anda sedang beristirahat agar ia tak melakukan hal buruk padamu," Aku mengangguk lalu beranjak dari sana.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke arah tangga lalu menaikinya sedikit cepat. Ketika sampai di atas, aku mendengar deruan mobil dari luar yang kupastikan itu milik Sasuke. Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam kamar lalu berhambur mendekati ranjang yang empuk lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi leherku. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga mendekat.

Sialan, kenapa aku takut sekali? Padahal mataku sudah terpejam sempurna tapi aku masih ketakutan.

Ada aroma mint yang tercium di hidungku dan aku semakin takut karna itu aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tidak! Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahku dan memeluk ku dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di tengkukku dan kurasakan napasnya yang menerpa permukaan kulit leherku. Itu menggelikan.

Tapi dari jarak sedekat ini aku mencium bau lain. Ini bau alkohol. Apakah dia mabuk?

Dalam hati aku merapalkan doa agar dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku dan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

Tapi dia bergumam. Aku bisa mendengar itu.

"Jangan pergi kumohon..."

Mataku terbuka sempurna. Apakah dia sedang memohon padaku? Apakah iya iblis ini tengah memohon?

Aku ingin berbalik dan menatapnya atau mungkin menerjang nya tapi nyaliku tidak sebesar kemauanku. Jadinya aku membiarkan posisi ini bertahan sedikit lebih lama bahkan aku merasakan pelukannya mengencang.

"Aku merindukan kalian..."

Aku menoleh sedikit padanya. Ia berbicara lagi. Perlahan aku melepas pelukannya dari pinggang ku lalu menjauh beberapa sentimeter darinya. Untung dia tidak terganggu sama sekali. Kutatap wajahnya yang berbeda ketika dia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Terlihat seperti pria yang hancur, kesepian dan penuh luka transparan yang tercetak pada wajahnya.

Mataku menyipit ketika melihat sesuatu yang ia genggam di tangannya. Karna penasaran, aku membuka genggaman itu dan meraih sesuatu yang tersimpan disana.

Itu sebuah foto.

Ada seorang wanita muda tengah menggandeng tangan pria tinggi di sebelahnya sedang di depan mereka ada anak laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul sayang seorang anak laki-laki lain yang umurnya sedikit lebih tua dari dia.

Aku membandingkan wajah anak itu dengan wajah Sasuke dalam keadaan remang-remang ini. Apakah ini foto keluarga nya?

Entah kenapa hatiku sedikit perih melihat ini. Rasanya sangat menyedihkan ketika harus kehilangan keluarga seperti ini karna aku pernah merasakan itu. Ayah dan ibuku yang bercerai serta kelakuan ibu yang kelewatan padaku. Aku tersentuh.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana sifat mu ini?"

Mataku membulat ketika aku melihat setitik air mata yang keluar dari netra hitamnya yang tertutup. Tidak mungkin seorang iblis menangis? Ini mustahil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku ragu. Ia tak akan dengar, aku sadar itu. Tapi kuharap malam ini dia tidak membuatku jantungan dan ketakutan setengah mati karna kelakuannya ini.

Alisnya menyatu dan tangannya mengepal,"Kumohon kembalilah,"

Dan setelah itu banyak air mata yang berjatuhan.

.  
.

a/n : jangan marah karna chap nya pendek. Klik aja next :v wkwkwk sorry ya, banyak hal yang saya lakukan di dunia nyata, makanya ngaret hehe

salam,

beebeep


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura POV

Aku memakan roti isi yang ada di piringku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku memang cukup lapar tapi rasanya kenapa tenggorokan ku tidak pernah mau bekerja sama dengan otakku. Maksudku, setidaknya aku harus merasa kenyang dan nyaman. Malah yang ada, aku sama sekali tak memiliki nafsu untuk makan.

Sudah dua hari sejak aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Terakhir kali aku bertemu Sasuke adalah ketika ia dengan tampang mabuk, masuk ke dalam kamarku dan meracau tak jelas. Paginya ia telah menghilang tanpa aku ketahui kemana.

"Anda mau makan yang lain Nona Sakura?" Aku melirik Moegi sekilas lalu menggeleng. Kulepas genggamanku pada roti isi itu lalu mengusap air mata sialan yang entah kenapa harus keluar di keadaan yang sangat tidak tepat. Moegi mungkin memaklumi keadaanku lalu pergi menjauh. Hatiku masih sakit, dibayangi oleh kenangan pahit itu saat Sasuke dengan tidak tahu dirinya melecehkan ku lalu merendahkan diriku. Aku merasa harga diriku memang diinjak-injak.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda istirahat saja. Saya akan mengantar sesuatu yang enak untuk anda makan. Atau nona ingin sup hangat-"

"Cukup Moegi. Berhenti menyibukkan dirimu untuk sesuatu yang percuma. Aku tak punya selera makan lagi meskipun aku lapar. Akan ada baiknya jika kau membantuku untuk pergi saja. Mungkin aku akan sangat berterimakasih untuk itu," Aku memotong ucapannya yang menganggu ku. Moegi bungkam. Rasakan itu! Aku memang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik jadi biarkan aku sendiri.

"Tuan bilang ia akan pulang malam ini nona,"

Aku lagi-lagi terhenti oleh kata-kata Moegi. Oh, jadi bajingan itu akan pulang? Oke. Aku tak peduli, yang aku butuhkan bukanlah dia, aku hanya butuh ayahku saat ini karna hanya bersamanya lah aku merasa tenang dan aman. Aku tak mau berakhir menjadi pelacur di tempat ini.

"Lalu apa? Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk melayaninya? Persetan dengan itu Moegi. Aku akan mencoba melawannya,"

Aku merasakan pundak ku ditahan. "Anda tak bisa nona Sakura,"

Aku mendengus sebal lalu membalikkan tubuhku,"Jangan mencoba melukai diri anda," Tambahnya. Aku semakin kesal. Melukai diriku sendiri? Demi tuhan! Disini Sasuke lah yang menghancurkan ku. Kupikir malam itu aku akan selamat ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan aku dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tapi kenyataannya malah lebih buruk. Bahkan aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku akibat pria sialan itu.

"Aku tak peduli lagi pada hidupku. Bukankah sekarang tubuhku bukanlah milikku lagi? Aku adalah peliharaan bajingan sialan itu. Aku pelacurnya! Dia majikan ku dan aku sama sekali tak punya rasa sakit di hatiku. Mungkin... Mungkin hatiku sudah mati, Moegi. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi,"

Aku menangis. Lagi.

Aku tahu, ungkapan itu adalah sia-sia karena seberapapun simpati yang diberikan Moegi tetaplah hampa. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan aku dari rumah ini. Aku terjebak, aku hilang dan hancur. Tidak ada apapun lagi yang bisa aku pertahankan. Tidak ada. Semuanya sudah hilang.

"Bagus karna kau mengakui statusmu disini,"

Aku tercekat mendengar suara berat yang ada di belakangku. Air mataku masih mengalir dan bibirku pun bergetar hebat. Moegi sudah lebih dulu pamit setelah mendengar celotehan ku yang panjang dan menyedihkan. Aku tak berani memutar badanku. Sungguh, aku takut. Dari nada bicaranya, ia kelihatan tidak suka padaku.

Kudengar suara sepatu yang mendekat padaku. Tanganku semakin kencang meremas baju yang kukenakan sampai napasku berhenti ketika merasakan kedua tangan besarnya meremas bahuku.

"Kenapa? Kau merubah pikiranmu? Apa kau masih peduli pada tubuhmu? Atau kau memang ingin aku menguasai nya?"

Aku menegang seketika. Tanganku sudah keringat dingin. Dalam hati aku terus meminta agar ia menjauh dan aku bisa kembali bernapas. Tidak, aku tidak ingin dia menguasai ku. Sungguh aku hanya ingin memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku adalah wanita menyedihkan yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Tapi aku tak pernah mau jika ia menguasai ku seperti yang ia katakan.

Sialan dia. Bukankah dia bilang kepada Moegi bahwa dirinya akan pulang nanti malam? Lalu kenapa ia menampakkan dirinya di belakangku sekarang? Oh Tuhan... Aku tak pernah mau menjadi mainannya.

"Jawab aku sayang... Kenapa kau diam? Kau tak rindu aku?"

Aku menutup mataku dan merasa jijik mendengar ucapannya. Kumohon jangan lakukan hal hina padaku lagi. Aku mohon padamu jangan lakukan hal hina itu. Aku tidak mau.

Dengan penuh keberanian aku menjauhinya lalu berlari ke arah tangga dengan sangat cepat. Entah kekuatan dari mana aku bisa lari secepat _cheetah._ Kututup pintu lalu menguncinya. Jantungku rasanya akan melompat sekarang juga. Kuambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya karna tadi aku hampir lupa cara bernapas. Aku memeluk diriku lalu bersandar pada pintu ini. Air mata sialan ini kembali jatuh. Seolah menertawakan aku yang sangat miris ini.

"Siapapun.. tolong aku. Aku ingin pergi," Ku eratkan pelukan ku pada kedua lututku hingga aku mendengar kembali suara yang aku takuti.

"Kau membuatku bergairah hari ini Sakura. Sebagai pelacurku, bukankah kau harus melayaniku? Ah... Sepertinya kau melupakan tugas utamamu berada di rumahku,"

Aku menutup mataku lalu beringsut dari sana. Pintu sudah ku kunci dan kupastikan ia tak bisa masuk lagi. Bahkan aku melempar kunci ke sembarang arah, karna saat ini aku tak pernah berniat untuk keluar.

Kutarik selimut tebal itu hingga benar-benar menutupi tubuhku sempurna. Dan aku kembali menangisi nasib.

Tapi rasa aman yang sebelumnya muncul kini digantikan oleh perasaan waspada. Kubuka sedikit selimut itu yang menutupi kepalaku dan mengernyit heran pada pintu yang telah terbuka sempurna. Kapan pintu itu terbuka? Kenapa aku tak tahu?

Jantungku kembali berdegup ketika tahu kalau sekarang aku dalam kondisi sangat tidak aman. Tidak... Ini bahaya...

"Nona, saya membawa sup hangat," Itu suara Moegi. Aku bernapas lega begitu tahu. Ia masuk sambil membawa nampan tak lupa menutup pintunya juga. Moegi berjalan ke arahku lalu menaruh nampan itu ke atas meja kecil di samping ranjang yang kutempati ini.

"Siapa yang membuka pintu?" Tanyaku. Moegi hanya tersenyum singkat,"Tuan Sasuke, nona. Dia selalu memiliki kunci cadangan untuk kamar ini. Tapi ketika melihat aku di ujung tangga yang membawa makanan, ia memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Entah untuk apa," Jelasnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu memeluk Moegi secara tiba-tiba. Oh Tuhan! Dialah penyelamat ku dari singa yang kelaparan. Oke... Mungkin sekarang aku tak akan menolak masakannya lagi.

"Terima kasih Moegi. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau tidak segera datang," Ucapku. Moegi hanya mengusap punggung ku lalu tersenyum manis. Mungkin setidaknya aku bisa selamat kali ini.

"Keluarlah dari sana Moegi," Aku secara tiba-tiba melepas pelukan ku pada Moegi lalu memandang ke arah pintu, disana berdiri seorang pria yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada sedang tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu. Ia menatapku tajam tanpa sekalipun melepas tatapannya. Moegi menunduk ke arahnya lalu berjalan keluar sedikit terburu-buru. Meninggalkan aku yang kembali dirundung ketakutan yang membuncah.

Sasuke hanya berdiri diam seperti patung sambil menatapku. Aku memang merasa risih maka dari itu aku hanya membuang muka ke arah lain dan mencoba untuk tidak takut.

"Bawakan teh hangat ke dalam ruanganku,"

Aku menoleh ketika dia berbicara. Sasuke pun telah menghilang dari sana. Dia memintaku?

Aku berdiri dari ranjang lalu membenarkan pakaianku yang sedikit tersingkap. Baiklah, turuti saja apa kemauannya selama itu masih dibatas normal dan tidak menganggu kenyamanan ku. Seperti kata Moegi, jangan membantah apapun yang dia katakan jika tidak ingin terluka.

Aku berjalan keluar pintu lalu menuruni tangga. Sekilas mataku melirik pintu coklat yang tertutup rapat di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Terlihat aura suram yang terekam di mataku ketika melihat pintu itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

 _Tuk!_

Aku menaruh secangkir teh hangat ke atas meja dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatap jendela. Sejenak aku menatap tubuh tegapnya di depanku. Aku jadi teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dimana dia datang dengan keadaan mabuk lalu meracau tak jelas sambil meremas sebuah foto keluarga nya. Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar kacau dan sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia ingat atau tidak saat peristiwa itu terjadi?

Saat aku berbalik dan hendak keluar, suara Sasuke kembali membuatku berhenti,"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk pergi kan?"

Sialan! Aku menegak ludah dengan susah payah lalu membetulkan ucapannya. Dia memang tidak menyuruhku untuk pergi hanya saja aku ingin cepat-cepat menghindari dia.

Saat mata kami bertemu, Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tak pernah memperlakukan siapapun dengan baik. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup keras sejak aku kecil jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk melawanku atau kau akan mendapat akibat yang lebih fatal,"

Aku hanya diam. Tidak mengangguk ataupun mengeluarkan umpatan. Ya, aku sudah tahu itu dan seharusnya bajingan itu tidak usah menjelaskannya lagi padaku. "Lalu... Masalah kau dan aku-"

Ia menggantungkan ucapannya, kudengar ia melangkah ke arahku. Sialan, ini tidak bisa kembali terjadi. Aku tidak mau hal serupa kembali terjadi sekarang. Ya Tuhan... Aku sungguh berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah seorang pembantu yang harus mengurusi rumah dan itu tidak lebih. Kumohon katakan kalau aku hanyalah pembantu Sasuke...

"Aku menginginkan mu di ranjangku,"

Bom mati untukku. Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia hanya membiarkan aku tinggal dan menjadi pembantu sementara waktu itu, jelas ia membeliku dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Memang apa yang aku harapkan? Aku hanyalah seonggok barang murahan yang kapanpun bisa ia gunakan lalu ia tinggalkan ketika bosan.

Benar, sebut aku pelacur karna nama itu sebentar lagi akan kusandang.

Aku tak mau menjawab. Bahkan hatiku tak dapat merasakan perasaan apapun. Air mataku juga sudah habis. Aku terjebak dan tak akan pernah bisa keluar. Bagus... Aku sudah berada dalam kehidupannya.

Ia meraih daguku lalu mencengkeramnya kasar agar aku mendongak menatapnya. Ini sakit. Aku melihat setitik gairah yang ia tahan di dalam mata itu dan aku meremang. Matanya bahkan lebih tajam sekarang.

"Katakan sesuatu..."

Apa? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan ataupun aku lakukan. Tidak ada hal lain di dalam kepalaku selain ucapannya kepadaku tadi. Kepalaku hanya diisi dengan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang pelacur sekarang. Hanya itu. Ia melepas cengkeramannya dari rahangku dan tetap menungguku berbicara,

"Baiklah Tuan Uchiha. Aku sepenuhnya milikmu," Adalah ucapan bodoh yang aku keluarkan. Kukira ia akan luluh dengan kepasrahan ku lalu berniat untuk melepasku namun sekali lagi aku salah. Dengan aku berkata begitu, ia dengan cepat memagut bibirku kasar dan mencoba memaksaku untuk membalas ciuman nya. Sasuke memeluk pinggangku dengan sebelah tangan sedang tangannya yang lain mendorong tengkukku agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Kucoba mendorong dadanya dengan sisa-sisa keberanian dalam diriku dan mencoba memberontak namun tetap saja aku tak bisa.

Tangannya yang berada di punggung ku kini telah berpindah sedikit ke bawah lalu meremas bokongku yang hanya ditutupi dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek. Aku terpaksa memakai pakaian itu karna Moegi menyiapkannya ah atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menyiapkan semua pakaian di dalam lemari itu.

Aku mendesah di dalam ciuman kami. Tanganku berusaha menggapai jari-jarinya yang menempel di bokongku dan menjauhkannya. Tapi ia malah menggigit bibir bawahku dan itu sakit sekali.

"Uggh... Ku-kumohon lepas..." Aku rasa tidak ada lagi oksigen yang mengisi kedua paru-paru ku karna aku tak sempat bernapas. Sasuke benar-benar memegang kendali dalam hal ini. Ia menyentuhkan keningnya padaku lalu tersenyum miring,"Kau menikmatinya kan sayang?"

Aku mencoba mendorongnya karna kini aku benar merasa terhina. "Jangan aku Sasuke. Aku tak bisa, aku masih memiliki keluarga. Aku berjanji akan melunasi hutangku padamu jika kau-"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Ia mencengkram rahangku sekali lagi membuatku mau tak mau mendongak ke arahnya,"Kau akan bayar dengan apa hah? Darimana kau akan mendapatkan uang? Dengan menjual tubuhmu? Bukankah itu sama saja?"

Air mata lolos dari sudut mataku. Bodoh, dia benar. Bagaimana caraku mengumpulkan dua juta dollar? Bagaimana?

"Lagipula aku tak bisa melepasmu begitu saja manis, karena kau sudah menjadi milikku,"

Mata itu kembali menggelap. Ia menarik tanganku kencang dan membawaku keluar dari ruangannya. Aku memberontak dan berusaha melepas diriku sendiri namun itu sulit, kulihat beberapa _maid_ termasuk Moegi memandangku kasihan seolah hari ini aku akan mati saja. Oh Tuhan.. aku berharap mati saja kalau begitu.

Aku meringis ketika bokongku menyentuh lantai dengan keras sementara keningku menabrak pinggir kasur. Sakit sekali. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan dikunci.

Mataku mengabur akibat rasa pusing dari benturan tadi, tapi samar-samar aku melihat mata hitam Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahku lalu tangannya yang besar mencengkeram bahuku dan mendudukkanku di atas ranjang atau lebih tepatnya ia mendorongku.

Dengan segera aku bergeser dari sana, berusaha meraih sisi ranjang lainnya namun kakiku ditarik mendekat oleh pria itu yang selalu menatapku dingin. Bahkan ia sekarang menindihku lalu menaruh kedua tanganku ke atas kepala dan menahannya dengan satu tangan.

Ia menciumku kasar sedang tangannya yang lain meremas salah satu dadaku dengan kasar. Aku melenguh dalam ciuman sepihak ini. Dengan sengaja ia menggigit bibir bawahku dan hal itu membuatku harus membuka bibirku. Keadaan itu menguntungkan nya. Lidahnya masuk kedalam bibirku dan kurasakan lidahnya membelit lidahku dan mengabsen gigi-gigi ku.

Saliva kami menyatu bahkan menetes tanpa terasa.

Entah sejak kapan kaos yang kukenakan tersingkap sudah berada di atas dadaku. Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya pada leherku dan menggigit kecil permukaan nya. Aku menahan air mata yang kembali mengumpul di pelupuk mata yang terpejam. Ia melepas tanganku dan membiarkan aku menjambak pelan rambutnya.

Sasuke meremas dadaku kembali dan mulutnya meraih dada sebelah kiri, menghisap putingnya dan menggigitnya kecil hingga membuat aku tak sanggup untuk tidak mendesah akibat perlakuannya.

Setelah puas, ia menciumi perutku dan semakin turun ke bawah. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas celana pendek beserta celana dalamku. Aku tahu ia pernah melihat diriku sebelumnya tapi aku masih tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajah juga kenangan akan malam dimana dia merenggut hal berharga ku kembali menguap di dalam otakku. Ini akan terjadi lagi... Dia akan melakukan hal hina lagi padaku.

 _Tapi aku menikmatinya_.

Aku memang patut disebut jalang yang tidak punya urat malu lagi. Tapi walau ini yang kedua kalinya ia menyentuh tubuhku entah kenapa aku menyukai sentuhan itu. Membuatku merasakan suatu getaran dalam diriku yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahh!" Aku menjerit kecil ketika menyadari bahwa ia menyentuh pusat sensitif ku dengan lidahnya. Mau tak mau aku melenguh dan tubuhku bergerak-gerak dibuatnya. Ini salah... Ini tidak boleh terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak bisa.

"Kau siap untukku,"

Sasuke bergerak sedikit lebih jauh lalu melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Aku terpana sejenak melihat otot-otot yang tercetak jelas di tubuhnya. Dia memang laki-laki perkasa. Aku mengakui itu. Memiliki wajah tampan seperti dewa Yunani serta kekayaan yang melimpah, aku yakin semua wanita pasti bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Tapi dia memiliki sifat dan perangai yang sangat jelek. Lidahnya tajam, dia sombong, penuh dengan segala kehinaan. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih terlihat seperti laki-laki idaman. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti itu.

Pikiranku kembali buyar ketika Sasuke menarik kakiku mendekat padanya lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam diriku agak tidak sabaran.

"Akkh! Sasuke..." Aku menahan tubuhnya agar tak bergerak karena ini masih terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti ia berusaha untuk mengoyak diriku. Tapi dia tak merespon aku. Tubuhnya tetap bergerak bahkan dengan ritme yang cepat. Membuat aku harus mendesah dan merasa...

 _Nikmat?_

Kami tetap melanjutkan kegiatan ini sampai beberapa kali. Bahkan aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku mengalami pelepasan.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur,"

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Aku meremas selimut tebal yang kupakai. Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu hingga menjelang siang hari di dalam kamar Sasuke. Sedari tadi aku menangis dalam diam, merutuki diriku yang kotor ini. Kenapa aku menikmati permainannya? Kenapa pula aku bersikap seperti jalang sesungguhnya?

"Katakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran mu,"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan dengan berani aku berpindah posisi menjadi duduk dan memeluk tubuhku di dalam selimut ini. Kulirik dari sudut mataku, Sasuke tengah berada di posisi yang sama sedang tangannya memainkan ponsel.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Apa? Seks maksudmu?"

Aku melipat bibirku dan hanya diam. Ia menaruh ponsel itu ke atas nakas lalu aku bisa merasakan kalau matanya menatapku tajam. Tidak... Seperti menelanjangiku.

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Jangan munafik sayang. Aku tahu kau menyukai permainan kita,"

Ia dengan gerakan cepat mencuri satu ciuman dariku lalu beranjak dari ranjang. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap mu seperti pelacur, kecuali kau sendiri yang bilang..."

"Kenapa kau memilih ku hah? Dari setiap perempuan di tempat itu tapi kenapa aku?!" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menatap matanya dengan marah. Dia hanya memandangku sekilas lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Brengsek orang ini! Jika saja aku punya uang yang melimpah sama seperti dia, maka aku yang akan membeli harga dirinya.

Tapi sayang kehidupan kami sebaliknya. Disini aku yang teraniaya dan dia yang berkuasa.

"Kau ada disini karna aku menginginkan mu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan?"

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab. Sasuke memakai kembali kemeja putihnya dengan tenang, menyugar rambutnya lalu memakai celana yang tadi dia pakai. Mungkin dia mau pergi, terserah aku tak peduli. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, aku jadi teringat suatu hal tentang dua hari yang lalu.

"Dimana keluargamu?" Mulutku spontan mengatakan itu. Aku melihat tubuhnya menegang dari belakang. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan aura gelap mulai memancar. Aku tahu kalau ia tak lagi memiliki keluarga. Hanya saja rasanya belum pasti jika aku tidak bertanya langsung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Tanyanya dingin. Aku menegak ludahku susah payah. Sial, sepertinya aku salah pertanyaan. Aku berusaha memutar otak dan memikirkan beberapa kata dikepalaku yang mungkin lebih bermutu daripada pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku... Aku hanya bertanya. Kau tidak-"

"Moegi memberitahumu?" Potongnya. Oh tidak. Aku dalam masalah. Dia pandai dalam menebak sedang aku tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Tubuhku bergerak gelisah ketika dia membalikkan badannya padaku. Oh... Dasar tolol! Kenapa pula aku bertanya hal semacam itu.

"Tidak usah berbohong. Moegi memberitahumu tentang keluargaku?!" Tanyanya tak suka. Ada nada amarah yang mengiringi setiap ucapannya. Aku melipat bibirku lalu menatapnya garang,"Pantas kau tidak punya moral, keluarga saja tak punya! Siapa yang akan mengajarimu tata krama jika bukan keluarga? Apa jangan-jangan keluargamu juga sama? Hidupmu suram Uchiha! Kau hanya menjadikan aku mainan mu yang bisa kau gunakan disaat kau marah,"

"Kau..."

"Kenapa? Hah? Kau sadar sekarang? Apa kau tahu-"

 _Plakk!_

Pipiku nyeri. Aku terdiam beberapa saat ketika dia menamparku. Bisa kurasakan cairan aneh dari sudut bibirku. Berdarah...

Tubuhku menegang setelahnya. Tidak ada satu pria pun yang berani menamparku tapi dia melakukannya. Air mataku berkumpul dan hendak jatuh jika saja aku mengerjap sekali.

"Jangan coba menyangkutkan nama keluarga dalam urusanku. Aku akan membunuh mu jika kau berani berkata hal itu lagi. Dan satu lagi-"

"Sepertinya kau memang pantas disebut _jalang,_ "

Satu kesalahan fatal yang kini aku perbuat. Setelah menyebutku jalang, Sasuke berjalan keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan kencang hingga membuat aku terkejut bukan main.

Mungkin nanti ia akan lebih sering melukaiku karena aku sudah sangat lancang menghina keluarganya.

Biarkan aku mati saja... Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi.

.  
.

A/n : saya up dua chapter! Hahaha. Jadi gini, di fic kali ini, kalian bakal benci sama sifat sasuke yang bad , juga gimana ngeselinnya sakura yang sok gak suka padahal suka huhu *plak

Saya tahu tema kayak gini sering kalian temuin di beberapa cerita dimana semuanya bakal happy ending, tapi saya akan mencoba membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Owh! Fic ini juga merupakan remake, jadi saya gak revisi apapun :). Maaf kalau masih banyak kata yang aneh dan gaje :3 silahkan marah sama saya jika karakter si sasu terlalu kejam dan saku yang munafik wkwk makasih untuk semua dukungannya…

Salam,

beebeep


	5. Chapter 5

"Nona? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Moegi. Oh, aku tak lihat jika dia berdiri di depanku saat ini. Karna pikiranku entah ada dimana sekarang. Lantas aku mengangguk singkat dan tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

Moegi menyentuh pundak ku dan tersenyum kecil,"Kau bisa bercerita padaku nona. Kapanpun aku akan mendengar cerita anda,"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Sebenarnya Moegi adalah gadis yang baik tapi aku selalu mengabaikannya karna dia berpihak pada si sialan itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku berdiam diri di halaman belakang tanpa melakukan apapun?

Itu karna setelah aku membicarakan orangtua Sasuke pagi itu, ia pergi begitu saja dan belum kembali hingga keesokan harinya atau lebih tepatnya hari ini. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Moegi bilang, Sasuke selalu pergi setiap hari.

Aneh memang, padahal rumah semewah ini tapi dia tidak pernah betah untuk menetap. Dasar tipikal orang kaya yang selalu merasa tak puas.

"Nona? Jangan melamun," Aku mengerjapkan mata lagi dan mendengus malas. "Moegi? Bisa kau antarkan teh hangat ke kamarku? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih,"

"Tentu nona. Sudah tugasku untuk melayanimu," Balasnya lalu ia pergi. Ah sebenarnya aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian. Dengan begitu, Moegi bisa pergi dari hadapanku. Mataku terfokus pada salah satu tanaman yang ada di halaman belakang. Bunga mawar putih. Sangat cantik, aku menyukai bunga itu karna ayahku selalu memberiku bunga mawar putih ketika aku ulang tahun. Tapi sayangnya terakhir kali dia memberiku bunga adalah saat umurku enam belas, sejak itu ayah tak pernah lagi memberiku hadiah karna ibuku yang melarangnya dan memintanya untuk pergi.

Aku tak bisa membantah karna ibuku bisa saja memukulku atau yang lebih parah seperti ini, menjualku. Jadinya sejak perceraian mereka, aku jadi anak yang sangat penurut pada ibunya. Ya... Seperti itulah kira-kira aku dulu.

Ketika aku berbalik badan, kembali tubuhku membeku. Mataku menyipit melihat sebuah potret besar yang terpampang di dinding dekat tangga.

Itu foto keluarga.

Kenapa aku sampai tak melihatnya? Kuambil langkah besar mendekati foto itu lalu memperhatikan lamat-lamat. Foto ini diambil sekitar belasan tahun lalu, terbukti karna wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat manis dan polos. Sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Ya.. menurutku begitu.

Tapi mengingat Sasuke... Kenapa aku jadi khawatir? Apakah ucapanku sangat menyinggung perasaannya? Padahal tidak ada maksud apapun untuk menghina keluarganya saat itu.

Kudengar suara sedikit gaduh di depan sana. Aku berjalan menjauhi pintu belakang lalu mendekati ruang utama. Mataku bertemu dengan mata kelam Sasuke. Pria itu sudah pulang dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih segar dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Ia membuang muka ketika bertatapan denganku. Di belakang nya tampak ada dua orang lelaki yang sepertinya tidak asing di mataku.

"Oh... Nona Haruno?!"

Aku mengangguk ketika salah satu pria bermata hijau menyapaku. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mencium punggung tanganku,"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku sahabat dari Sasuke. Kita... Pernah bertemu di-"

"-Aku Sai Shimura. Mereka biasa memanggilku Sai. Jika kau juga ingin tahu namaku,"

Pria satunya lagi memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Aku tahu dia berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung soal tempat laknat itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin aku merasa malu karna aku adalah seorang pelacur murahan yang dibeli dan dijadikan pelayan nafsu sahabat sialan mereka. Tapi mereka hanya tak tahu bahwa aku sangatlah malu sekarang ini.

"Aku yakin kita kemari karna pembicaraan penting?" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Dia sangat dingin sekali hari ini. Tak ada senyum congkaknya dan juga kata-kata sinisnya yang biasanya aku benci. Dia terlihat seperti menjauhiku?

Naruto terlihat kikuk lalu berjalan menjauhiku begitu pun dengan Sai. Merasa tak ada apapun yang menyadari keberadaanku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar lalu merenung seperti yang aku lakukan selama ada disini.

Kututup pintu tak lupa menguncinya. Di atas nakas, sudah ada nampan berisi teh hangat yang tadi aku pesan dari Moegi. Dia gadis yang gesit. Jika saja dia mau untuk membantuku pergi, mungkin aku dengan senang hati menerimanya sebagai adikku. Jika saja.

Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Pria itu... Membingungkan menurutku selain menjijikkan.

Aku membuka pintu lalu mengintip dari sini, tapi tak ada yang bisa aku lihat jadinya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan mendengar dari lantai atas. Aku yakin dia tidak akan mendapati ku di atas sini.

Tangannya tampak mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tas kerjanya dan menaruhnya kasar ke atas meja dan mulai berbicara. Walau samar-samar tapi aku tahu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan tentang bisnis. Ketika dua orang itu tengah membaca isi berkas, mata kelam Sasuke mendongak ke atas atau lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

Jantungku terpacu dua kali lebih cepat ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku tengah melihatnya dan dengan cepat aku menjauhi tangga dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Oh tuhan, tadi itu nyaris saja. Apakah dia benar-benar melihatku? Bodoh! Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di lantai atas selain aku sendiri?"

Ya, aku memang suka menggerutu. Ketika kakiku menjauhi pintu dan akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, pintu kamar ini kembali terbuka. Membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang dan ketakutan. Dan aku sama sekali tak berani untuk menghadap ke belakang.

"Aturan pertama, jangan pernah menguping pembicaraan orang lain, _seksi,_ "

Aku menegak ludahku dengan susah payah ketika ia berbicara. Ah, dia sudah kembali menjadi pria menjijikkan. Terlihat dengan nada sombongnya itu ketika berbicara padaku.

"Lihat aku Sakura. Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan bokongmu?"

Secepat kilat aku berbalik dan menatap mata hitamnya yang- sangat begitu... Kubenci. Ya, aku benci dengan tatapan mesumnya padaku. "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke. A-aku hanya-"

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kami bicarakan? _Well_... Kami membicarakan tentangmu. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bagaimana kau menyukai permainan ranjang kita. Dan aku juga berkata kalau kau suka dengan cara kasar," Potongnya. Oh bagus sekali. Dia mencoba menggoda dan membodohi ku. Dan sialnya aku tahu kalau pipiku memerah. Karna malu, kecewa dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Apa aku salah mengatakan pada temanku tentang percintaan panas kita?"

Hatiku rasanya tercubit ketika dia membicarakan hal itu. Maksudku, bisakah sekali saja dia tidak mengungkit hal itu? Aku merasa sangat terhina apalagi ketika dia mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya. Tidak... Aku... Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku pasrah karna aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Apapun usahaku untuk pergi ataupun memberontak hanya akan berdampak buruk padaku sendiri. Tapi ternyata kepasrahan ku dipandang dalam arti yang lain dalam mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku Sasuke? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Kau pikir aku menikmati semuanya huh? Kau mengira itu yang ada di otakku?" Aku mulai tak nyaman dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Kau melecehkan ku dan memaksaku untuk melayanimu yang bahkan kau tahu aku benci itu dan aku menyesal karna telah membiarkanmu merusak diriku," Kataku lagi. Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam, seakan sedang mencerna kata-kata ku dalam kepalanya itu.

"Apa kau menyesal berakhir denganku Sakura?" Ia balas bertanya. Dan kini aku yang terdiam. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?

Lidahku terasa kelu hanya untuk berbicara satu kata saja. Dia benar, apa aku menyesal karna dialah pria yang memiliki ku? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karna setidaknya bukan pria tua nan jelek yang berhasil merusakku.

"Kau menyesal Sakura?" Tanyanya lagi dan entah kenapa spontan aku menggeleng keras. Dia menyeringai,"Jadi kau tidak menyesal?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan menundukkan kepala. Kudengar langkah kakinya mendekati ku dan meraih daguku agar menatapnya,"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa untuk berkata bahwa kau menyesal karna aku memang menolongmu saat itu. Hanya saja, fantasi liar ku akan dirimu membuatku gila Sakura,"

Ia mengelus pipi ku dengan dua jarinya, bibirnya perlahan mencium bibirku lembut. Ya, lembut. Tidak ada paksaan ataupun giginya yang menancap di permukaan bibirku. Untuk sejenak aku terbuai oleh ciuman ini dan membiarkan dia melumat bibirku semaunya.

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak pernah munafik. Aku menyukai sentuhan ini, dan aku merasa rindu padanya jika dia pergi dan tidak kembali. Seperti kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika ia melepas pagutannya padaku, ia kembali tersenyum congkak,"Kali ini kau bertindak baik Sakura. Aku akan menemuimu setelah masalahku selesai dan kuharap kau tidak tertidur malam ini," Ucapnya seraya mencium bibirku sekali lagi lalu berlalu keluar kamar. Aku masih terpaku di tempat dan kuelus bibirku yang rasanya seperti dia masih menciumku. Jantungku kembali berdegup tak karuan.

"Sasuke..."

…

"Jadi bung, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya dan memfokuskan matanya pada tulisan-tulisan diatas kertas putih itu.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan matanya memandang malas ke arah Sasuke,"Kau menyakiti perempuan itu?"

"Hentikan Naruto. Bisakah kau fokus dengan bisnis kita?" Balas Sasuke semakin kesal. Dia memang baru saja kembali dari lantai atas dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada dua sahabatnya dan itu menambah rasa penasaran Naruto Uzumaki.

"Jangan ganggu Sasuke, Ron. Dia tipe orang yang sentimental,"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Dia menandatangi dokumen itu lalu memberinya pada Sai,"Aku akan membunuh kalian jika pembangunan ini gagal. Kau tahu, aku salah satu investor terbesar dalam pembangunan Mall itu,"

Sai tersenyum kecil,"Aku tahu kau percaya kami Tuan Uchiha. Karna sejatinya kau memiliki otak jenius, mana mungkin kau mau menandatangani sembarang kontrak tanpa memikirkan kinerja relasi kerjamu,"

Sasuke mendengus lalu berdiri, diikuti oleh keduanya. Mereka sudah berbicara panjang mengenai bisnis sejak kemarin dan kini Sasuke tidak mau menerima kata gagal. Jangan sampai dana yang ia keluarkan menjadi sia-sia walau sejatinya dia memiliki banyak sekali uang yang tidak tertampung dalam dompet dan tabungannya di bank.

Warisan yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya memang sangatlah membantunya, tak heran jika banyak wanita yang melebarkan kaki mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke dan semua hartanya.

"Oh dan Sasuke, masalah wanita itu, aku sangat menyarankan kau tidak menampungnya lebih lama lagi dirumahmu. Akan ada banyak gosip yang beredar jika kau tetap melakukan itu,"

"Siapa bilang aku menampungnya disini. Dia wanitaku, aku suka dia berada dirumah ini,"

Sai hanya menggeleng dan tidak mau berkata lagi. Sasuke memang pria yang keras. Ia akan kukuh mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya termasuk nyawa Sakura sekalipun. Dan Sai juga tahu kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini juga laki-laki normal. Mana bisa dia melepas malaikat yang menggairahkan begitu saja. Ya, semua pria pasti berpikir demikian. Hanya orang sok suci yang tidak mau menyentuh wanita secantik Sakura.

"Akan ada pesta malam ini. Aku harap kau bisa datang,"

"Kau mengadakan pesta?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke,"Ya, aku mengadakan pesta. Sepertinya Sakura adalah pilihan terbaik untuk kau ajak malam ini,"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, dia dan Naruto pamit untuk pulang dan mengerjakan hal lain.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan lalu melirik ke arah pintu dimana di dalamnya ada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia memang berniat untuk membantu Sakura pulang tapi egonya melawan keinginan hatinya. Oh ayolah... Ini masalah naluri seorang lelaki. Kau membawa pulang wanita seksi ke rumahmu yang nyatanya dia memang milikmu, dan kau menyia-nyiakan itu? Bodoh sekali bung.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengikat dia dirumah ini,"

Pagi berganti siang. Sasuke memainkan sendok dalam gelasnya dan matanya menatap kosong pada acara televisi di depannya. Sedari tadi, ia belum mendengar ataupun melihat Sakura keluar dan turun dari tempat persembunyiannya. Seperti wanita itu betah dalam kamarnya. Barusan tadi, ia menelepon dua orang designer untuk membawa langsung gaun pesta yang mewah ke rumahnya. Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Sakura agar mau ikut dengannya nanti malam.

"Anda ingin makan siang apa Tuan Uchiha?"

Ia melirik Ayame dari sudut matanya. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak menunggu jawabannya,"Masakan Perancis. Dan juga pastikan Sakura berada di ruang makan,"

"Baik tuan," Setelah itu ia pergi ke arah dapur dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Di rumah ini, Sasuke mempekerjakan beberapa koki dari luar untuk memasakkan makanan. Ia tidak mau susah-susah memesan atau bahkan duduk di kursi restoran hanya untuk masakan Perancis.

Itu tidak enak. Dan nyatanya, memiliki koki sendiri ternyata lebih baik.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali ingat dengan kata-kata Sakura kemarin. Mengenai keluarganya. Hatinya memanas ketika Sakura menyebut kalau keluarganya memiliki sifat yang sama sepertinya. Dia benci ketika wanita itu berkata hal demikian.

"Kau akan menyesal karna ucapan mu," Gumamnya kecil.

Tapi matanya kembali terjaga ketika dia mengingat kata-kata Sakura tadi. Apa benar kalau ia memperlakukan Sakura layaknya pelacur? Melecehkan nya seperti yang dia katakan?

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri dari sana. Dilihatnya dari lantai atas, Sakura baru saja keluar dengan kacau?

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Sakura turun dan mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Berhenti disana,"

Sakura mematung. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya lalu meraih wajahnya,"Kau menangis?"

Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab apapun karna saat ini memang tidak ada yang perlu dia jawab. Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut dengannya,"Hey apa-apaan!?"

Mereka masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan dan Sasuke menutupnya.

Mata wanita itu terpaku pada seisi ruangan ini. Elegan dan sangat rapi. Seperti sudah lama tidak ditempati.

"Ini kamar ayah dan ibuku," Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan alis yang menyatu.

"Kau pernah bertanya kan dimana keluargaku? Aku membawamu kemari untuk memberi jawaban itu. Dan kuharap kau pun akan menjelaskan kenapa air mata sialan mu itu keluar,"

Sakura menegak ludah dengan susah payah. Ia tak memberi jawaban apapun hingga Sasuke berkata,"Kau mengerti?"

Barulah ia mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan tentang keluargamu?" Cicitnya.

"Mereka sudah lama pergi meninggalkan ku saat umurku 18 tahun. Kecelakaan mobil ketika mereka ingin menghadiri suatu pesta dari kolega.

Begitu pula dengan kakakku. Saat kejadian itu, aku tengah melanjutkan pendidikan ku di Seattle. Tak ada pesan terakhir dari keluargaku sebelum itu,"

Sakura menangkap binar kesedihan yang membingkai wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani di depannya ini. Pria itu menarik napas pelan lalu berjalan melewatinya, duduk di atas kasur yang sangat dingin dan menyedihkan.

"Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir kalau tawa ayah yang kudengar dari ponsel sehari sebelum kecelakaan adalah kali terakhirnya kudengar," Mata hitamnya mulai mengabur ketika bibirnya kembali mengulang kenangan manis bersama ayah dan ibunya bagaikan kaset yang rusak. Bahkan ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan air matanya turun membasahi pipi dan membuatnya seperti pria yang hancur.

Sakura memandangnya kasihan. Sasuke sangat hancur.

"Tapi yang membuatku kesal dan marah adalah, kematian keluargaku disengaja. Seseorang dengan liciknya menyabotase kendaraan yang tengah mereka tumpangi. Membuat mereka celaka dan tewas dalam sekejap,"

Cara berbicara Sasuke mulai berubah. Pria itu mengeraskan rahangnya dan tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya menggelap ketika melihat bayangan orang-orang jahat yang membunuh anggota keluarganya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kenapa suasana jadi seperti ini padahal tujuan utama Sasuke membawanya ke kamar ini adalah untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang belum ia dengar. "Padahal mereka adalah orang yang baik. Tapi tetap ada iblis yang menghancurkan mereka bahkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Apa salah orang tuaku?"

Seperti sindiran baginya, Sakura hanya mampu menggeleng. Ia jadi menyesal karna berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang keluarga Sasuke kemarin. Dan membuat pria itu marah besar padanya.

"Sejak itu, aku terbiasa dengan hidup yang sepi-" Pria itu berdiri dari sana lalu menatap Sakura tajam seolah melalui tatapan itu, Sakura takut dan tak mau untuk melawannya.

"Dan sejak aku melihatmu di club malam itu dan membawamu pulang, mungkin aku tidak merasa sepi lagi," Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang melangkah mundur. Ia menyudutkan Sakura di dinding dan mendekati bibirnya pada daun telinga wanita itu. "Aku sedikit menyukai keberadaan dirimu disini Sakura," Ucapnya sambil menggigit daun telinga perempuan itu. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika Sasuke menggigit dan menghembuskan napasnya tepat di telinganya. Membuatnya geli.

Tubuhnya meremang dan ia berusaha mendorong dan menjauhi Sasuke dari tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku Sasuke. Tapi yang ku mau hanyalah pulang. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan uangmu-"

"Sstt! Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak butuh uang darimu kan? Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi?" Potongnya lalu mengusap permukaan bibir Sakura yang menggodanya.

Dia memejamkan matanya sedang kedua tangannya meremas pakaian yang dia kenakan. Hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya melihat sikap defensif yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura. Lantas ia bergerak menjauhi wanita itu dan meraih pintu.

"Malam ini akan ada sebuah pesta. Kau harus ikut denganku," Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari sana tapi Sakura tidak mendengar itu. Sakura menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik tangga dari pintu yang tidak ditutup ini. Padahal tadinya Sasuke meminta dia untuk menjelaskan tentang kenapa ia menangis kan? Kenapa malah jadi pria itu yang pergi?

Ia keluar dari sana dan mengernyit heran ketika melihat Ayame, pelayan rumah mendekatinya.

"Tuan Sasuke ingin anda makan siang sekarang Nona,"

"Aku tidak berminat. Maafkan aku," Ketika ia ingin berjalan pergi, Ayame menghentikannya,"Kumohon Nona... Kami para pelayan tidak ingin mendapati kemarahan tuan kami,"

Sakura berdecak kesal. Memangnya seberapa kejam pria itu? _Well_ , ia tahu kalau Sasuke adalah iblis yang dikirim dari neraka untuk menempati rumah ini tapi ayolah, kenapa mereka semua tampak seperti sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh? Atau memang iya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana," Ucapnya. Ia berjalan mendahului Ayame yang bernapas lega.

Sesampainya, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang sambil sesekali tangannya memainkan ponsel. Mungkin ia sedang bekerja lewat benda itu? Atau apalah.

Dengan hati-hati ia menarik kursi yang jauh dari Sasuke dan duduk di atasnya. Moegi datang sambil membawa nampan untuknya. "Selamat menikmati Nona,"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Setelah Moegi pergi, ia meraih garpu dan sendok dan mulai memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang dia makan dan tidak memerhatikan apapun disekitarnya hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terlempar ke arahnya,"Makan itu. Aku lupa kalau kita tidak memakai pengaman,"

Ia menoleh bergantian ke arah obat di hadapan nya dan Sasuke. Pria itu kembali dengan sikap dinginnya yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Dan tentu saja ia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Pil itu menjelaskan semuanya. Ia meraih pil yang disodorkan padanya dan menggenggamnya. Sasuke bangkit dari sana lalu menjauh. Bahkan makan siangnya pun belum benar habis. Terkadang Sakura bingung tentang pribadi pria itu. Sebenarnya dia itu seperti apa?

"Ini minum anda nona," Moegi kembali datang dan memberinya segelas air putih.

Sakura menelan sisa makanan dalam mulutnya lalu meraih gelas serta satu butir pil bewarna putih itu. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan menenggak air putih hingga tandas. Moegi kembali datang lalu membawa gelas kosong tadi ke dapur.

Sakura menjauhkan piring dari hadapannya lalu berdiri dari sana. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan mendapati Sasuke ada di sana bersama beberapa orang asing dengan pakaian mereka yang bermerek.

Ketika mata hitam Sasuke beralih menatapnya barulah Sakura tersadar.

"Itu wanitaku," Ia berujar pada dua orang itu. Lantas keduanya beranjak lalu tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Kami akan mendandani anda Nona,"

Alis Sakura menyatu. Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya untuk apa ia di dandani?

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang kecil. Sasuke tertawa hambar lalu tersenyum,

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura hendak menjawab namun Sasuke kembali berbicara,"Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah pesta yang menyenangkan. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mau pasanganku berpenampilan jelek,"

 _Oh pesta- apa?_

"Pesta?"

Bagus, inilah kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri. Dengan berada di pesta yang tentunya ramai akan orang-orang , itu akan memudahkannya untuk pergi menjauh.

"Selesaikan urusan kalian dengannya. Aku akan melihat hasilnya nanti malam,"

Lantas Sasuke pergi dari rumah.

"Ayo nona. Kita akan membuat anda menjadi sangat cantik,"

Salah satu wanita menarik tangannya dan membawa ke dalam kamar.

 _Inilah kesempatan ku. Setidaknya aku bisa melarikan diri lebih mudah._

.  
.

Kabur aja nanti baru tahu akibatnya, sorry lama up :v

Plis yang mau kasih flame, langsung saja pm saya. Saya dengan senang hati membaca dan membalasnya :) jangan penuhin kotak review eaak :v

Terimakasih untuk komen kalian

Salam,

Beebeep


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura mengeratkan lengannya yang mengamit pada Sasuke. Ia menatap takut ke arah orang-orang yang berada di dalam satu ruangan besar tempat dia dan Sasuke berpijak. Telapak tangannya memunculkan keringat dingin dan kedua kakinya rasanya tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kenapa dia bisa segugup ini hanya karna pesta? Memangnya apa yang membuatnya malu?

Seharusnya Sakura bisa menegakkan dagunya, berbangga diri karena pria yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah salah satu dari _the most wanted_ di seluruh wilayah Los Angeles. Juga gaun pesta yang sangat membentuk tubuhnya dengan baik, make up yang natural, tatanan rambut yang pas untuknya.

Seharusnya dia bangga.

Tapi nyatanya dia tidak bangga ataupun senang. Karna ia sadar akan siapa dirinya dan kedudukannya.

Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih sejak lama. Akan timbul banyak pertanyaan padanya ketika melihat Sakura yang berdiri sambil mengamit lengan pria sombong itu.

"Kau datang akhirnya,"

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada pria yang berjalan di depannya ini. Itu Sai.

"Hai Nona Haruno. Senang bertemu denganmu," Sapanya pada Sakura. Wanita itu hanya diam tidak menjawab, ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menebar senyumnya disini. Sasuke dan Sai berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya pria itu memilih untuk menyapa tamu yang lain. Sasuke dan Sakura tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak berpindah kemanapun.

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman jika kau berniat untuk pergi di tempat seramai ini, Sakura,"

Sakura menegak ludah dengan susah payah. Ancaman macam apa itu? Apakah dirinya anak kecil sehingga harus diberi hukuman? Dalam hati Sakura mendesah. Memang sekarang nyalinya sudah hilang begitu saja. Niatnya untuk kabur dan pergi menjauh sudah menguap. Disini ramai dan menyesakkan. Dipenuhi oleh orang-orang kaya dan pasangan mereka.

Tentunya bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Aku lelah berdiri," Lapornya pada Sasuke. Jujur saja, mereka hanya berdiri dan tidak melakukan apapun seperti patung. Oh tidak juga, Sasuke sesekali membalas sapaan dari beberapa tamu yang mengenal dirinya. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya mengangguk jika disapa. Tampaknya juga Sasuke tidak ragu memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai pasangannya malam ini. Tidak tahu apa yang pria ini pikirkan.

"Baiklah, kita cari tempat duduk. Kelihatannya kau memang lelah," Balasnya dengan lembut. Apa? Lembut?

Jantung Sakura mendadak terpacu mendengar balasan Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke selalu berkata dengan angkuh dan penuh nada ancaman tapi yang tadi berbeda. Apa dia hanya tidak sengaja?

Sakura menjatuhkan bokongnya dengan lega ke atas kursi yang lumayan empuk disini. Sepatu yang sialan tinggi ini menyiksa tumitnya. Dia mengelus pergelangan kakinya pelan, berharap rasa sakit itu agak hilang.

Sasuke duduk di depannya. Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan memainkannya. Tapi matanya sesekali melirik Sakura yang tampak kesakitan pada kakinya. Pria itu mendesah, ia menaruh ponselnya ke meja dan fokusnya kini hanya pada Sakura yang masih merasakan sakit pada tumit kakinya.

"Apakah sesakit itu?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia mengangguk dan kembali mengusap kakinya yang perih. Ketika ia lihat, mata kakinya memerah. Ini benar-benar sakit. Sasuke berdiri lalu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

Pria itu jongkok dan melepas _stiletto_ pada kaki kirinya dan mengoleskan semacam gel pada kakinya. Sakura bergeming. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan apapun lagi ketika Sasuke bertindak semacam ini.

Kenapa dengan pria itu? Apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan dia memiliki dua pribadi? Sakura membatin. Setelah pria itu selesai mengolesi sesuatu pada tumit kakinya, Sasuke kembali memasang stiletto itu pada kakinya. Ia kembali berdiri dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

Sakura mengikuti semua gerakan Sasuke hingga pria itu duduk dan fokus pada ponselnya. Dia masih bingung dengan kelakuan baik yang baru saja ia terima dari Sasuke. Ini sesuatu yang langka.

"Berhenti menatap padaku Sakura. Jangan salah paham, akan aneh jika kau berjalan pincang karna kakimu sakit," Sakura memutus pandangannya dan merutuki kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana mungkin dia berharap banyak pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas berhati beku seperti gunung es. Kata-kata Sasuke menjawab semuanya.

Cukup lama mereka terduduk dan saling diam satu sama lain. Sakura yang sedari tadi menikmati pesta dari posisinya dan mengamati beberapa pria yang tertawa bahagia bersama pasangannya. Mereka semua tampak sangat senang dengan keadaan ini. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak menemukan satu pun orang dengan wajah suram seperti Sasuke di depannya.

"Sakura,"

Kepalanya menoleh pada Sasuke. Pria itu sudah tidak memainkan ponselnya lagi dan kini mata Hitamnya menatap Sakura dingin. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Sebenarnya ia malas menanggapi ucapan Sasuke tapi entah kenapa bibirnya menolak untuk itu.

"Ceritakan padaku," Alis Sakura mengkerut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh Sasuke,"Ck, ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu!" Lanjutnya kini dengan penekanan. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Cerita tentang diriku? Kau sungguh mau mendengar nya?" Ucapnya parau. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram. Bayangan masa lalu yang begitu tidak mengenakkan di hatinya terasa seperti duri yang menusuknya dalam dan meninggalkan luka yang pedih. Ribuan kata-kata hina yang sering kali ia dengar dari bibir tajam ibunya dan pukulan yang membuat tubuhnya membiru semakin jelas dalam ingatannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura melamun. Kepalanya terasa pening karna memikirkan banyak kenangan pahit dalam hidupnya. Dan ketika bibirnya hendak berkata, dirasanya telapak tangannya diraih dan diremas pelan.

"Sasuke.."

Pria bermata kelam seperti malam itu memandang tajam pada Sakura. Ia rasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lebih lama. Walau dalam hatinya ia begitu menginginkan Sakura berada dekat dengannya dan mencium bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu sebanyak yang ia mau. Tapi nyatanya wanita dengan iris hijau ini begitu bersikap defensif padanya. Berani melayangkan hal kotor dan menangis ketika disentuh. Dalam beberapa hari, Sakura mampu membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal memiliki sifat bak es di kutub menjadi tidak tenang dan bergairah.

"Apa kau setakut itu padaku?" Tanyanya dengan serak. Sakura terdiam dan memutus kontak mata antara mereka dengan memandang para tamu yang separuhnya berdansa dan berciuman panas.

"Apa aku begitu membuatmu merasa seperti pelacur?" Tanyanya lagi kini mengintimidasi nya. Sakura menatap mata tajam itu sekali lagi, mencoba mencari sesuatu dalam matanya yang ia inginkan tapi dia hanya menemukan kekosongan saja. Tidak ada apapun yang ia dapat dari netra Hitam itu selain kehampaan. Sasuke tidak lebih dari pria hancur dimatanya.

"Sasuke... Aku-"

"Katakan padaku," Titahnya membuat Sakura kembali kehilangan banyak kata-kata. Dalam hatinya ia tidak munafik pada dirinya sendiri, walau ia benci mengakui itu tapi ya, dia menyukai sentuhan Sasuke. Walau air matanya mengalir dan hatinya terasa tercubit tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau tubuhnya merespon dengan baik.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Ketika kau datang malam itu, membawaku pergi dan menyentuhku... Aku seperti merasa hancur,"

"Tapi... Aku tidak mau munafik dan membohongi diriku sendiri,"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat penuh. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dilepasnya genggaman itu dan memilih untuk hanya menatap wajah suram Sakura.

"Jadi kau juga menyukainya?"

Sakura mendongak. Pipinya terasa panas ketika sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia sampaikan. Bodohnya, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia harus terpancing oleh ucapan Sasuke?

"Kita butuh ranjang sekarang juga," Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak suka dengan kata-kata mu yang seperti itu!"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menatap tepat pada mata hijau Sakura yang membola,"Kau terlalu berbelit Sakura. Katakan saja apa yang ada dalam hatimu dan jangan mengelak,"

"Kau pikir aku memang suka hah? Jika memang aku menyukai dengan apa yang kau lakukan lalu kenapa aku selalu benci saat melihatmu!? Apa kau buta? Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau memperkosaku, kau tidak membiarkan aku-"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu Sakura. Kita perlu tempat untuk berbicara berdua. Dan tentunya itu dirumah. Lebih baik kita pulang," Sasuke lekas berdiri dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menarik tangan wanita itu dengan sedikit paksaan karna Sakura menahannya. Mereka berdua berjalan menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di dalam tempat ini sampai akhirnya berhasil keluar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit lagi.

* * *

Moegi membukakan mereka pintu dan segera membungkuk hormat. Sasuke masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura sembari berjalan menaiki undakan tangga,"Sasuke berhenti! Ini sakit," Sakura mengaduh. Bukan hanya tangannya tapi kakinya yang terluka juga semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ditambah dia masih mengenakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi yang sialannya makin merusak kulit kakinya.

Sasuke melepas tangannya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar pria itu,"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?! Sedari tadi kau hanya menyakitiku. Setidaknya beri aku alasan!" Sakura hampir berteriak. Dia memang kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang semena-mena padanya. Apa pria itu memang tidak punya hati?

"Aku mau bertanya padamu,"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berhenti menggosok pergelangannya yang sakit,"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar itu. Apa-apaan? Belum juga satu bulan mereka bersama ditambah sikap Sasuke yang menjijikkan membuat Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura menggeleng mantap,"Aku tidak mencintai kau atau siapapun," Jawabnya. Ia berkata jujur karena itulah yang memang dia rasakan.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia merasa bahwa ini sebuah penolakan karna sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani menolak pesonanya sejauh ini. Bahkan para jalang diluaran sana rela melebarkan kaki mereka hanya untuk mendapat kan Sasuke dan hartanya. Atau memang hanya _hartanya_.

Tapi Sakura memilih sebaliknya. Dia secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Dengan kesal dia membuka pintu itu dan menarik Sakura masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia mendorong pintu itu kembali dengan kakinya dengan keras dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Aku mau ke kamarku," Cicitnya. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai,"Ikut aku ke dalam kamar mandi,"

Sakura kembali mengangakan bibirnya. Dalam hatinya dia ingin mencekik pria itu dan meninggalkan mayatnya membeku di bawah pancuran air shower. _Well_ , itu mengerikan.

Sempat ada keraguan dalam matanya namun dengan menarik napas ia berjalan menyusul pria itu ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengesampingkan semua hal negatif yang mungkin akan terjadi jika dia menuruti ego pria bermata hitam itu.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup. Sakura terlonjak saat melihat Sasuke yang hampir telanjang. Pria itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu, disaat seperti ini dia malah membuka hampir seluruh pakaiannya.

"A-aku akan keluar jika kau-"

"Buka saja gaun sialanmu itu," Potongnya cepat. Dia menyelesaikan kegiatannya lalu masuk ke dalam _bathup_ yang cukup untuk menampung mereka berdua. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang masih diam membeku di tempatnya seperti patung dan mengayunkan sebelah tangannya,"Ayo. Tunggu apa lagi? Kita bisa bercerita juga kalau kau ingin. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," Katanya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba menghalau apapun yang sekarang ini dia lihat.

Sasuke Uchiha terlalu menakjubkan untuk dia lewati. Mulai dari rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan itu, matanya yang sekelam malam, bibirnya yang _sexy_. Jangan lupakan tubuh berototnya yang membuat wanita manapun menjadi takluk saat melihatnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Ka-kau bisa mandi,"

Sasuke berdecak kesal,"Kemari atau aku yang menyeretmu paksa?" Ancamnya tidak main-main. Sakura berusaha untuk bernapas dan menepis semua ketakutannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mulai menarik ke bawah gaun yang dia pakai. Untung saja gaun ini memiliki _resleting_ yang berada di depan, jadi Sakura tidak perlu meminta tolong Sasuke untuk melepasnya.

Dia sedikit ragu ketika akan membebaskan dirinya dari gaun itu, matanya menatap waspada pada Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan mata mungkin menikmati kelembutan busa-busa itu.

Gaun itu sudah lepas dari tubuhnya, menyisakan _bra_ dan celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan sedikit motif di permukaannya. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam Bathup itu. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak terganggu dengannya. Pria itu tetap saja menutup mata dan diam.

Sakura duduk membelakangi Sasuke. Deru napasnya kian tercekat. Walau dia tidak sepenuhnya telanjang tapi tetap saja, tubuhnya terekspos. Wanita itu kembali takut dan mungkin ia mengalami trauma. Apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini membuatnya dibayangi oleh saat-saat dimana Sasuke menghujamkan kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba pada dirinya. Dan itu membuat Sakura meringis sakit.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia melamunkan hal yang sudah lewat. "A-aku hanya diam," Jawabnya dan ia merasa bodoh karna jawaban tidak masuk akal itu. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu kalau dia hanya diam. Memangnya pria itu buta?

Sasuke terkekeh,"Tidak. Maksudku, kenapa kau mandi dengan pakaian dalam di tubuhmu?"

Sakura kembali tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke dan menyipit padanya,"Memangnya salah jika aku melindungi diriku sendiri?" Tanyanya dengan sarkastik. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya saja,"Aku akui itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, kau malah terlihat seperti sedang menggodaku. Jika kau mau tahu,"

Sakura bergerak sedikit menjauhi Sasuke dengan menyudutkan dirinya sendiri di dalam bathup. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke atas tubuh dan menatap penuh peringatan pada Sasuke yang masih menyeringai melihat kelakuannya.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," Ujar Sasuke dengan santai. Dia menyugar rambutnya dan memainkan busa-busa yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jadi... Kau mau bercerita?"

"Cukup Sasuke. Kau memintaku untuk bercerita tapi pada akhirnya aku yang mendengar kau bercerita. Jadi disini sebenarnya siapa yang ingin bercerita?" Tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

Sasuke hanya melipat bibirnya dan menunjukkan satu senyuman nyaris tidak terlihat yang menjadi andalannya,"Baiklah. Kau bisa cerita dari awal. Tentang bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dengan menjual dirimu di Club malam itu,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, kembali memutar beberapa memori masa lalu yang menjadi penyebab dia dijual oleh wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Ibu membenciku. Itu alasan utamanya,"

Sasuke menyatukan alisnya dan mulai menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. "Kemarilah, kau bisa bersandar padaku sembari bercerita,"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membiarkan tubuh wanita itu menyandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Ia merasakan punggung rapuh Sakura menempel padanya. Dan ia tahu kalau wanita itu tengah bersedih.

Sakura tidak menolak. Dia malah mencari posisi nyaman lalu bersandar. "Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke,"Ya itu yang terjadi. Setelah membuatku terluka ia menjual ku. Awalnya, seorang pria yang usianya tidak jauh darimu sempat ingin membeliku dengan harga mahal. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku saat melihatku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tapi dia tidak-"

Sasuke hanya menggumam sedikit. Sebenarnya dia menahan suatu hasrat yang sedari tadi dia pendam ketika tubuh Sakura bersentuhan dengannya ditambah aroma tubuh dari wanita ini yang serasa meruntuhkan semua pertahanan nya.

"Kenapa dengan pria itu?" Tanya Sasuke sangat terdengar lirih. Sakura memainkan busa-busa yang mulai menghilang itu dan menghela napas berat.

"Dia memiliki kelainan. Pria itu suka menyiksa wanita hingga-"

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Jadi kau memilih untuk melarikan diri tapi sayang ibumu lebih dulu menangkapmu. Oleh karena itu kau berada dalam Club malam itu kan?"

Sakura mengiyakan dalam hatinya. Ternyata dugaannya benar kalau Sasuke adalah seorang penebak yang baik. "Sekarang kau tahu kan kalau aku memang murahan?"

Sasuke menyatukan alisnya. "Apa maksudnya? Kau ini membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Sebentar-sebentar kau mengatakan kalau kau benci dengan sikapku yang memperlakukan kau seperti wanita panggilan. Tapi sekarang kau malah menyebut dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Sakura menggeleng,"Entahlah. Aku merasa kalau aku bukan pelacur tapi nyatanya kau memang mendapatkan ku dari tempat itu. Jadi aku pikir aku-"

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka sebuah omong kosong?" Itu terdengar nyata seperti sebuah fakta dan bukanlah pertanyaan.

Sakura terdiam. Dia berhenti menggerakkan tangannya pada sisa busa di atas permukaan air itu karna dia merasakan sepasang lengan yang mendekap hangat tubuhnya dari belakang. Ya tentu saja, dalam posisi seperti ini Sasuke bisa kapan saja melakukan hal tak terduga.

Jemari Sakura bergerak, berusaha melepas tangan besar pria itu yang semakin mengerat,"Sasuke. Kumohon... Aku tidak mau,"

"Sebentar saja Sakura. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"

Sakura tetap menggeleng. Sekelebat bayangan tentang orang-orang yang membencinya, tatapan ibunya yang seperti ingin membunuh dan perlakuan Sasuke padanya membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Ia masih bersikeras untuk melepaskan tangan itu tapi pelukan Sasuke mengencang,"Sasuke... Lepaskan aku..." Kini dia mulai terisak.

Ia benar-benar menyesal karna telah menurut pada kata-kata pria dengan mata Hitam ini.

Tapi tubuhnya meremang kala merasakan ciuman lembut yang mendarat pada pundak kanannya. Kecupan-kecupan halus itu terus merambat hingga mengenai tengkuk dan daun telinganya,"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Turuti saja apa yang aku lakukan Sakura. Aku tidak akan membuatmu ketakutan," Ucapnya. Ia mencium kembali pundak wanita yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya dan memberikan tanda kemerahan pada pundaknya,"Ingat selalu Sakura. Kau milikku. Apapun yang ada padamu adalah milikku. Kau milikku," Ia mengucapkan itu beberapa kali sembari mencium. Sakura menoleh padanya dan menatap mata Hitam itu dengan sendu,"Apa itu tadi?"

Sasuke menunjukkan senyum menawan yang dia miliki dan mencium bibir Sakura,"Itu adalah ketulusanku. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku menyukai keberadaanmu disini Sakura,"

Lagi, Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura. Membuatnya mau tak mau berbalik penuh ke arah Sasuke dan membiarkan pria itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa paksaan. Sakura mendesah dalam ciumannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menolak ciuman itu. Jika dikatakan cinta, Sakura belum merasakannya. Dia tidak terlalu berdebar ketika Sasuke menatapnya atau mungkin memeluknya. Tapi kenapa dia menyukai sentuhan lembut pria ini? Aku memang jalang, batinnya.

Dia mengingat sesuatu di kepalanya, sontak membuat tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke,"Ini salah," Gumamnya. Ia menutup telinganya dan memejamkan mata. Semua yang dia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu adalah kesalahan. Jika saja dia terlena, mungkin semuanya akan berakhir di atas ranjang. Tidak, Sakura mencoba untuk melawan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa," Ucapnya lagi. Ia memeluk lututnya dan matanya memandang kosong pada riak air yang tidak lagi ditutupi banyak busa. "Kau takut padaku?" Tanya pria itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu tertekan, dan Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Aku mau pulang,"

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah," Lanjutnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Bibirnya juga memucat dan bergetar. Isakan tangisnya mulai terdengar, padahal detik sebelumnya mereka sempat sangat mesra.

Sasuke mendesah kecil. Dia meraih handuk yang tersampir di sampingnya lalu berdiri dari sana. Melilit pinggangnya dengan handuk itu dan membiarkan setengah tubuhnya terpampang dengan sangat indah. Dia menyugar rambutnya, menatap Sakura yang masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk menggendong wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Sakura terlonjak, dengan insting yang dia punya, tangannya melingkar erat di sekitar leher pria yang bertindak semena-mena itu.

"Turunkan! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri," Ucapnya sedikit panik. Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di atas kloset dan memberikan jubah mandi padanya. "Keringkan tubuhmu," Ucapnya datar. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam kamar mandi dengan semua pemikirannya.

* * *

"Maaf Tuan Sasuke. Tapi tadi Nona Sakura masih tertidur,"

Sasuke memberhentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah melahap sarapan di atas piring. Matanya melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas. Dan Sakura masih belum bangun. Apa wanita itu sakit? Apa karna mereka berendam semalam membuatnya sakit?

"Apa dia sakit?"

Pelayan itu segera menggeleng tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu. Sasuke melepas sendok dari tangannya lalu beranjak,"Bawakan aku bubur jagung ke dalam kamar dan jangan lupakan juga obat penurun panas," Titahnya sebelum pergi.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dan berharap kalau dugaannya salah. Ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, disitulah dia berhenti. Ia mendengar isak tangis dari dalam sana. Suara erangan menyedihkan yang menjadi enigma di dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke membukanya perlahan dan matanya menyipit melihat Sakura yang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal sedang tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringatnya sendiri. Ia berjalan lebih cepat, menyibak selimut yang melilit di tubuh wanita itu dan menempelkan tangannya ke atas dahi. Memang panas. Dia terkena demam sepertinya.

"Tolong... Ayah... Tolong," Racaunya dengan suara yang kecil. Sasuke bergeming pada posisinya, dia menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari dahi Sakura dan memandang lekat pada wajah wanita itu yang penuh keringat.

"Sepertinya memang benar kalau tindakan ku cukup keterlaluan. Tapi aku menginginkanmu Sakura. Tepat saat aku pertama kali melihat matamu," Ucapnya telak.

Mata hijau wanita itu terbuka, menampilkan keindahan yang sempat tersembunyi. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karna merasakan sensasi menyakitkan yang menekan kepalanya. Ditambah tubuhnya yang panas membuatnya benar-benar merasa lemah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kepalanya menoleh, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada pria dengan mata hitam yang duduk di dekatnya. Dia berusaha untuk duduk tapi Sasuke menahannya agar tetap berbaring, karena kondisinya yang lemah, Sakura hanya mampu untuk menurut. Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berdebat.

Tak lama setelah berdiam di posisi itu, seorang pelayan suruhan Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan masuk sambil membawakan mangkuk berisi bubur jagung yang hangat, air putih dan obat penurun panas di atas nampan. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja dan segera pamit pergi.

Sasuke meraih mangkuk itu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura,"Makanlah setelah itu kau minum obat. Pastikan semuanya kau makan dan aku tidak ingin keberadaan mu malah merepotkan ku disini," Titahnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa Sakura tolak. Entah kenapa dia sedikit takut melihat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu berubah-ubah padanya.

Pria itu beranjak. Merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan. Sebelum tangannya meraih pintu, dia menoleh ke belakang. Memperhatikan bagaimana lemahnya Sakura hanya sekedar mengangkat sendok. Wanita itu terlalu rapuh walau dia bertingkah jual mahal padanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Memang bukan sifatnya selalu bersikap baik. Ayahnya merupakan orang yang tegas dan terencana. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia membiarkan Sasuke maupun kakaknya hidup dalam kelembutan. Mungkin karena itulah Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang kasar dan diikuti aura mencekam.

Tapi kali ini, dia berusaha untuk sedikit lebih lembut. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Sakura?"

Wanita itu menoleh, menatap bingung karena Sasuke masih berada disana dan berdiri kaku.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

* * *

A/n : Haii saya kembali setelah sebelumnya pergi entah kemana wkwk. Semoga ada yang ingat ya? Kalo tidak suka dengan cerita ini mohon untuk tidak melanjutkannya karna nantinya akan berdampak tidak baik juga buat kalian :v. terimakasih buat yang nyempetin review apapun itu. Kalo mau kasih flame, silahkan pm saya saja :) oh ya, kalian bisa follow ig saya : beebeep_san, disana mungkin saya bakal post informasi ttg fic yang saya buat. Saya follback itu pasti kok hehe sampai jumpa :)

Salam,

Beebeep


	7. Chapter 7

Malam itu, suasana terlihat suram. Entah kenapa, semua pelayan diperintahkan untuk pulang hari ini. Itulah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat sepi dan hampa. Hanya ada Moegi yang masih setia berada di dalam penglihatan nya sejauh ini.

Mata hijaunya mengerjap beberapa kali pada tv yang menyala. Mencoba mencari kehiburan dari _Variety Show_ yang tengah berlangsung. Namun semua itu sia-sia.

Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh ucapan terakhir Sasuke tadi pagi yang menyatakan bahwa pria dingin itu akan mengantarnya pulang pada ayahnya. Sakura bingung, tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Pria itu sulit diterka.

"Apa dia masih lama?" Gumamnya. Jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tapi dia belum mendengar suara mobil yang menggema di luar sana.

"Tuan bilang dia sampai ke rumah, dua puluh menit lagi Nona,"

Dia terlonjak. Di belakangnya Moegi kembali muncul dengan _Lemonade_ di tangannya. Dia menyimpan gelas itu ke atas meja dan duduk di samping Nonanya yang sedikit keras kepala.

"Anda ingin saya merapikan rambut anda?" Tanyanya dengan ramah. Sakura mendelik sebentar, selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menyisir atau bahkan mengepangi surai merah mudanya yang panjang bergelombang. Tidak ada kecuali ayahnya. Ya, hanya ayahnya yang dengan senang hati menyisir dan membentuk rambutnya saat akan pergi sekolah.

"Nona?"

Sakura tersentak. Dia kembali ditarik dari masa lalu berkat suara Moegi yang lembut.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," Jawabnya. Sakura duduk membelakangi Moegi dan membiarkan gadis itu meraih rambut merah mudanya dan menyisirnya dengan pelan,"Rambut Anda benar-benar lembut dan wangi. Anda pasti rajin merawat rambut dulu," Pujinya. Kata-kata itu tentu dapat mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya. Dia cukup bahagia hanya dengan untaian kata sederhana itu.

"Ya. Aku sering merawat rambut ku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melakukannya,"

Moegi terkekeh di belakang sana. Jemarinya yang lentik meraih rambut Sakura sebagian. Memisah nya untuk ia bentuk.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk berada disini Moegi? Maksudku... Kau pintar, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan sesuai dengan kadar otakmu,"

"Karna keluarga Uchiha begitu baik pada keluarga ku. Aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai kakak ku sendiri. Tentu saja aku berada disini untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang dilakukan keluarga Tuan,"

Sakura mendesah kecil. Dia memainkan jemarinya yang berkeringat. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri, menciptakan suara decakan yang menggelikan.

"Apa Nona pernah punya kekasih?"

"Eh?"

Dia menoleh sebentar,"Aku tidak punya pengalaman dengan pria,"

Moegi hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Pantas saja Sakura terlihat sangat polos. Dia memang tidak punya pengalaman mengenai pria. Di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini, pergaulan bebas bukanlah hal tabu lagi. Bahkan banyak para pasangan muda yang melakukan hubungan di luar pernikahan. Tapi mungkin Sakura berbeda.

"Nah selesai," Ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

Sakura meraba-raba rambut merah mudanya yang tergulung di belakang sana. Ia berdiri, mendekati cermin besar dan menatap pantulan nya dari sana. Alih-alih ingin melihat hasil tangan Moegi, Sakura malah mendapati kulit pundaknya yang memerah. Dahinya mengerut dalam, apa-apaan itu?

Ia mengelus tanda merah itu dan teringat sesuatu. Mungkinkah?

Pipinya merona seketika. Pasti gara-gara semalam. Ketika mereka berendam, Sasuke memang...

"Moegi. Apakah kau melihat sesuatu?"

Moegi mengangkat alisnya,"Apa maksud Nona?"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng,"Ah bukan apa-apa," Jawabnya dan tertawa konyol. Dia menutup pundaknya yang sedikit terekspos dengan sweater berkancing yang dia gunakan. Untung saja Moegi tidak menyadari tanda itu. Sasuke harus diberi pelajaran.

 _Tapi apakah aku mampu?_ Batinnya bertanya.

"Nona, sepertinya Tuan sudah pulang," Kepalanya menoleh ke pintu utama. Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum menggerakkan kakinya ke arah jendela. Menyibak gorden itu perlahan dan membenarkan ucapan Moegi. Itu memang mobil yang di kendarai Sasuke. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan jelmaan dewa Eros yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Wajah pria itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam, rahangnya yang terlihat begitu pas dengannya. Rambut hitamnya tidak rapi seperti tadi pagi, melainkan sudah acak-acakan. Namun itu malah membuatnya jauh lebih menggoda.

Buru-buru Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dari jendela dan kembali duduk seperti semula. Moegi sudah lebih dulu kembali ke dapur entah melakukan apa.

Pintu utama pun dibuka, kepalanya kembali menoleh. Secara tidak sadar Sakura berdiri. Masih dengan jemarinya yang bertautan dan penuh dengan keringat.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sebelum berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Dia terlihat seperti... Mendiamkan? Mengabaikan? Atau menghindar?

Dahinya kembali berkerut dalam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dia bingung, biasanya Sasuke akan berkata dua atau tiga patah padanya. Atau mungkin juga menyudutkan nya dengan semua ucapan tajamnya. Tapi malam ini pria itu berbeda. Dia diam dan tidak melihatnya.

Dan Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan itu.

Setelah berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Berniat menemuinya dan menanyakan tentang ucapan pria itu tadi pagi. Dia ingin memastikan, apakah Sasuke memang benar ingin mengantarnya pulang pada ayahnya atau tidak?

Setelah berhasil menaiki tangga terakhir, kakinya berhenti. Mata hijaunya memandang pintu kamar pria itu. Dingin dan tidak tersentuh, walau ia pernah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku harus bicara dengan orang itu," Katanya penuh kepercayaan. Kakinya kembali melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu, mengetuknya dua kali dan berbicara,

"Kita perlu bicara,"

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam sana. Sakura mencebik kesal, tingkah Sasuke membuatnya bosan. Apakah memang dia tipikal pria tanpa basa-basi?

Terlalu lama ia berpikir sampai hampir tidak menyadari kalau pintu itu terbuka perlahan.

Sasuke keluar dari dalamnya. Dia tidak mengenakan jas kerja, melainkan kemeja hitam langit yang lengannya sudah digulung hingga siku dan dasi yang tidak terpasang lagi di lehernya. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan semakin membuat Sakura kalang kabut. Apa-apaan isi otaknya sekarang ini?

"Ada apa?"

"Kita perlu bicara,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bersiap saja? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang seperti ucapan ku tadi pagi," Balasnya sangat ke inti pembicaraan. Sakura bungkam, dia melihat Sasuke membalikkan badannya tanpa menutup pintu lagi.

Sakura mengikuti nya ke dalam kamar. Menarik pundak pria itu agar kembali berhadapan dengannya,"Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu huh? Aku tidak mau kau menjebak ku setelah ini,"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Mata hitamnya beradu pandang dengan hijaunya bola mata Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap saja. Aku pasti mengantarmu pulang," Hanya itu yang kembali Sakura dengar.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata kalau kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum berjalan melewati Sakura dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia jadi ikut bingung, memangnya kenapa pula dia menanyakan hal tidak penting itu? Bukankah harusnya dia meloncat kegirangan karena dirinya akan bebas sebentar lagi? Tidak akan ada lagi wanita dua juta dollar jika dia berhasil pergi walau tubuhnya ternodai atau tidak suci lagi.

"Jawab saja!" Paksanya. Dia terlihat konyol sendiri memang tapi tentunya Sakura tidak mau kalah. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti dia mengharapkan- _Apa benar aku mengharapkannya?_

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari pria itu,"Aku hanya ingin," Jawabnya sangat singkat dan jelas.

Sakura mengangakan bibirnya. Dia tidak mengerti jawaban macam itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Berhenti sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari tempat Sakura berdiri,"Aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengan ayahmu," Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Terlalu menyakitkan ketika merasakan kehilangan, jadi aku pikir kau tidak mau menjadi bagian dari orang menyedihkan itu," Katanya sebelum hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sakura terpaku diam. Masih meresapi kata-kata itu. Tubuhnya membalik menghadap pintu kamar mandi, dan dia merasakan seperti sesuatu tertinggal di dalam sana.

Apakah Sasuke baru saja mengatakan kalau pria itu memang menyedihkan dan kesepian?

* * *

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dengan air di wastafel. Tangannya memegang ujung wastafel dan wajahnya menatap cermin yang sedikit berembun itu tapi dia masih bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari sana.

Mata hitamnya tidak mengedip melainkan menajam. Tetesan air terlihat turun dari sisi pelipis dan ujung rambutnya.

"Aku orang yang menyedihkan," Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemeja biru langit itu masih terpasang di tubuhnya meski kancing-kancingnya sudah tidak terpasang benar. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia mengusap wajahnya perlahan sebelum menghembuskan napas berat. Kenapa melihat Sakura begitu menyakitinya? Seakan wanita itu tercipta hanya untuk membuatnya semakin tersakiti padahal kenyataannya adalah, dia lah yang menyakiti Sakura terlalu jauh.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh, dia berdecak kesal. Ternyata Sakura memang sangat keras kepala. Dia mengambil langkah besar ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan wajah terkejut Sakura di depannya.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?"

Wanita itu tergagap. Matanya menatap ke arah lain, berusaha menghindari pemandangan tidak bagus di hadapannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin berterima ka-kasih padamu," Jawabnya terbata. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan, ada hal lain dalam kepalanya yang membuatnya gatal ingin membicarakannya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini Sakura terlihat begitu menggoda? Melihat dari cara wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Sasuke menegang seketika.

"Jangan... Gigit bibirmu," Katanya. Sakura menatapnya bingung tapi dia masih tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya Sasuke menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi, mendorong tubuhnya membentur dinding dan mencium bibirnya. Mencoba meresapi kenikmatan bibir Sakura yang sedari tadi berlari dalam otaknya.

"Sialan!" Pria itu menggeram menahan gairahnya sendiri. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa begitu sesak seakan minta untuk dilepas tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melampiaskan itu.

"Pergilah dari sini Sakura. Sebelum kita sama-sama menyesal," Titahnya. Sakura masih terdiam, otaknya tiba-tiba melambat. Dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lirihnya. Sasuke mengerut dahinya dalam-dalam. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih,"Pergi dari hadapanku Sakura. Sekarang juga!" Titahnya. Suaranya sedikit lebih keras, menyadarkan wanita itu akan apa yang dia pikirkan. Sasuke bisa saja menarik paksa lengan wanita itu lalu mendorongnya menjauh dari sini tapi dia tidak bisa.

Dia tidak bisa menyentuh Sakura lebih jauh karena itu akan semakin menyiksanya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura menghindar dari hadapan Sasuke. Berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan hilang dibaliknya.

Dia menempelkan tubuhnya di pintu dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembusnya kasar. Dirabanya kembali bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Rasanya berbeda. Ada sesuatu dalam ciuman itu tapi Sakura tidak tahu apa. Pikirannya sempat berperang, apakah hal baik menunggu Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatannya di sini atau mungkin lebih baik untuk pergi kembali ke ruang tamu?

"Aku akan menunggumu disini Sasuke," Putusnya kemudian. Dia berlari kecil mendekati ranjang milik Sasuke dan duduk di atasnya. Terasa sangat empuk dan nyaman. Netranya bergerak kesana-kemari, menghafal semua letak perabotan dan bentuknya dengan baik dalam memori kepalanya. Ah, dia baru sadar kalau kamar ini cukup besar dengan warna yang cukup membosankan. Abu-abu dan hitam. Sangat terkesan pria sekali.

"Hidupnya memang membosankan," Gumamnya.

Sakura berdiri dan mendekati rak kecil yang berisikan buku-buku. Dia meraba satu persatu buku tersebut sebelum meraih salah satunya.

"Ini tentang ilmu kedokteran," Ia sedikit berkomentar sebelum membolak-balik isi buku tersebut. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memiliki nya lama sekali terbukti dari banyaknya coretan serta lipatan yang terdapat di dalam lembarannya.

Sakura memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa dan membaca buku itu walau kepalanya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang menjadi topik dari buku itu. Matanya hanya membaca berbagai coretan kecil yang mungkin merupakan tulisan tangan Sasuke.

 _Impianku_

Mata hijaunya berhenti di satu kata. Alisnya bertautan. Impian? Apakah ini impian Sasuke? Menjadi seorang dokter?

Matanya menyendu. Ternyata bukan hanya kehilangan keluarga, Sasuke juga kehilangan cita-cita dan harapannya. Sakura menutup buku itu dan mengembalikan nya ke tempat semula. Dia berjalan menyusuri seluruh isi kamar dan kakinya berhenti di sebuah pintu yang ada di sudut kamar. Awalnya dia ragu karna ini bukan kamarnya lagipula Sasuke tidak akan menyukai tindakannya yang diluar batas seperti ini.

Tapi sekali lagi Sakura melupakan batasannya dan dia menekan gagang pintu itu ke bawah, membukanya pelan untuk tau apa isi di dalamnya.

Matanya sedikit membulat, ruangan ini mungkin hanya selebar kamar mandi milik Sasuke dan sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak dikunjungi karna ia menemukan banyak debu yang menempel di setiap barang yang ada di dalamnya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk dan meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil dengan rapi.

Sebuah stetoskop. Dan sangat berdebu. Apakah Sasuke menyimpan semua mimpinya di tempat ini?

Ia juga melihat beberapa alat kedokteran bahkan jas putih yang biasa dikenakan oleh seorang dokter ada disini. Kasihan sekali Sasuke, padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka dia akan meraih mimpinya tapi takdir tidak berpihak padanya. Dia malah menjadi seorang pemimpin di perusahaan ayahnya.

Karna larut dalam petualangannya, Sakura tidak menyadari kalau kini seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap dirinya tajam.

"Menikmati perjalananmu?"

Wanita itu tersentak dan seketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya menatap takut pada Sasuke yang balas menatapnya sinis. Tidak ada kelembutan dari tatapan itu bahkan lebih menusuk dari pada sebelumnya. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah karena telah berani memasuki wilayah terlarang di kamar ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke. A-aku hanya-"

"Keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga!" Titahnya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sakura langsung bergerak keluar, dia berjalan sedikit menjauhi Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi keluar? Kenapa kau malah membantahku?"

"A-aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan kamarmu dan.. aku memutuskan... Untuk mencari tahu," Sakura tergugu. Dia melihat Sasuke melangkah padanya dan semakin dekat. Membuatnya terpaksa untuk bergerak mundur dan menabrak dinding kamar.

Sasuke mengunci dirinya dengan satu tangan sedang tangannya yang lain meraih dagunya lalu tanpa aba-aba dia mencium bibir Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bibirnya hanya menempel dan belum bergerak tapi tak lama kemudian bibirnya mulai mencecap. Lidah pria itu masuk lebih dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Sakura dan saling menari. Suara decakan antara kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertabrakan menjadi alunan pengiring ciuman mereka. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Untuk sesaat dia mulai membalas ciuman ini dan menikmatinya.

Entah kenapa memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini dan Sakura akan segera menebak.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka. Matanya masih terpejam dan nafasnya tersengal.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sakura..." Gumamnya. Nafasnya masih tersengal.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dia sendiri cukup bingung sekarang, hati dan pikirannya sangat bertolak belakang. Mata hijaunya terbuka, saat itulah dia bisa menatap dengan sangat jelas hitamnya iris milik Sasuke yang memukau. Dalam beberapa saat dia terpanah, bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kita berpisah," Katanya lagi. Suara itu... Sakura menyukai suara lembut dan penuh permohonan dari Sasuke. Dia tidak tampak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke yang sekarang adalah pria kesepian yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sisinya dan menemaninya sepanjang masa.

Mungkin hanya beberapa hari mereka bertemu tapi Sakura merasa seperti sudah sangat lama. Bahkan ia ingin sekali melupakan satu fakta bahwa dia adalah wanita dua juta dollar milik Sasuke. Dia ingin sekali melupakan itu.

Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu dan meraih bibirnya. Ini yang terakhir kan? Mungkin bukan suatu masalah jika dia menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Pria itu ikut bergerak, dia membawa tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjang seraya tetap mencium bibirnya. Dia menjadikan satu tangannya sebagai penopang tubuh agar tidak menimpa Sakura. Satu tangannya yang lain dengan ahli melepas kancing teratas milik Sakura.

"Ini terlalu lama," Sasuke beranjak. Dia merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura hingga kancingnya terlempar entah kemana. Ia kembali menindih Sakura dan mengecup rahang wanita itu. Meninggalkan bekas ciuman yang menggoda.

Kecupannya turun ke leher dan berakhir di puncak dada Sakura. Bibirnya mencium dan menghisap puting payudara Sakura yang telah mencuat.

Sakura melenguh kecil. Dia memejamkan matanya dan tangannya memeluk kepala Sasuke semakin erat, membuat hisapan pria itu jauh lebih dalam. Mata hitam malam milik Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura. Mengingat dengan baik bagaimana wajah penuh kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh wanita itu.

Sasuke menarik bibirnya. Dia kembali mencium Sakura dengan panas dan meremas salah satu dada wanita itu.

"Kau begitu menggoda ku sayang..." Bisiknya. Sasuke menarik ke bawah celana pendek beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan Sakura dengan perlahan. Jemarinya menggoda kulit paha Sakura yang begitu halus dan lembut. Bibirnya mengecupi bagian tubuh Sakura hingga berhenti di atas kemaluannya. Lidah pria itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru, menjilati permukaan kulit kemaluan nya. Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya, ia menahan setengah mati desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, tubuhnya kembali bergerak dan mencium bibir Sakura. Decakannya yang kuat semakin menggema, saliva mereka menyatu dan membasahi permukaan bibir keduanya.

Tangan besar Sasuke kembali meremas dengan lembut salah satu dada wanita itu. Ia mencium rahang Sakura dan turun hingga ke lehernya, memberi sebuah tanda kemerahan lagi seakan tidak puas dengan karya yang ia buat.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura untuk melepas pakaian yang ia pakai dan kembali menindih tubuh Sakura setelah selesai dengan semuanya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," Bisiknya. Sakura menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke tapi kepalanya tetap mengangguk.

"Katakanlah,"

"Semua hal yang kita lakukan sekarang bukanlah seks," Balasnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia sedikit mendorong dada Sasuke dari tubuhnya dan memberikan tatapan bingung dari matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Itu artinya kita akan bercinta," Setelah itu dia melumat bibir Sakura. Dengan pelan dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sakura.

"Katakan padaku jika ini masih terasa menyakitkan untukmu," Ucapnya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke membiarkan kuku-kuku Sakura yang tidak terlalu panjang, membuat goresan di sepanjang punggungnya. Baginya itu bukan masalah.

Dia bergerak, menikmati semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Suara gesekan antara kulit mereka terdengar semakin nyata, peluh di wajah dan sekujur tubuh bahkan deritan ranjang yang cukup kuat pun seakan menjadi pemanis di antara mereka.

Sakura mengeluarkan erangan samar-samar dari bibirnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk kembali mencium bibir merahnya. Pria itu menggeram menahan sesuatu yang seakan ingin meledak dalam dirinya, salah satu tangan Sasuke menyusuri kulit pundak wanita itu, membelainya dengan pelan hingga berhenti pada rahangnya.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka dan lebih tertarik untuk menatap wajah penuh dengan kenikmatan yang terpancar dari wajah wanita di bawah nya ini.

"Uggh..."

Jemarinya yang besar meremas lembut permukaan dada Sakura, menambah sensasi menggelitik baginya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan yang nyaris lolos dari tenggorokannya. Namun, tampaknya Sasuke tidak menyukai itu.

"Jangan gigit... Bibirmu," Ia berbisik. Peluh di tubuh pria itu membuat kulitnya mengkilap. Bahkan rambutnya semakin basah karna keringat.

Jemari Sakura yang lentik meremas sprei di bawahnya dengan cukup kuat, tubuhnya bergetar, merasakan sesuatu yang melegakan perasaan. Lenguhan yang samar-samar memenuhi telinga mereka, dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tubuh wanita di bawahnya. Sambil sesekali bibirnya mengecup dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada leher dan sekitar dada wanita itu.

Sakura mulai merasa lemas. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat memenuhi dirinya. Dan pada saat itulah Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke orgasme dalam dirinya.

Nafas keduanya bersahutan dengan kening yang saling menyentuh. Sakura memejamkan matanya, meresapi detik-detik terakhir dia bisa seperti ini setelah semuanya. Sekarang Sakura tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Dia memang benci mengakui ini bahkan tidak ingin sama sekali memikirkannya tapi lagi-lagi hatinya menolak. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan juga pada pria ini.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dan ia berpikir kalau pria itu juga sebaliknya.

* * *

Wanita itu menatap jam di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Jemarinya memegang erat selimut tebal yang menutupi hingga lehernya. Waktu serasa lambat sekali bergerak tapi entah apa itu, Sakura bahkan meminta agar waktu terhenti. Telinganya menangkap suara dengkuran halus dari seseorang di sampingnya. Mungkin pria itu begitu lelah dengan semua kegiatan mereka dan memilih untuk terlelap.

Sakura sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati pria itu juga memunggunginya. Dia mendesah pelan, dia memang wanita munafik. Dimana letak harga dirinya sekarang? Apakah pantas Sakura mendapatkan rasa iba setelah semua yang ia lakukan? Apakah wajar ia dikatakan sebagai korban pelecehan padahal dia juga menikmati hal itu?

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kepalanya berpikir kalau awalnya dia memang wanita malang tapi sekarang ia tidak beranggapan semacam itu. Sakura berani mengatakan kalau dia memang wanita beruntung karena bertemu dengan pria seperti Sasuke.

Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia berbalik. Menatap punggung besar Sasuke di depannya. Jemarinya terulur, berusaha untuk menyentuh pundak pria itu tapi gerakannya terhenti. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dengan kembali menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam selimut dan lebih memilih untuk menatap saja dari jarak sedekat ini.

Besok, mereka akan berpisah. Memang merupakan perpisahan yang terlalu cepat tapi Sasuke sudah memutuskan itu. Ada sedikit rasa sedih dalam hatinya tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia juga bahagia. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka, Sasuke maupun Sakura pasti menemukan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing diluar sana.

Ranjang ini kembali bergerak, Sakura terkesiap ketika melihat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kelopak itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah sepasang netra indah dari balik kelopaknya. Netra hitam seperti malam itu menatap matanya dalam diam. Dia tidak berkedip dan tidak menunjukkan sikap apapun selain menatap.

"Aku pernah memiliki cita-cita... Sudah lama sekali," Pria itu mulai berbicara. Suaranya parau, khas orang yang bangun tidur. Sakura menatap penuh harap pada safir hitam itu, terpesona dengan hitamnya yang indah.

"Lalu?" Bisiknya.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, mungkin mengingat kembali kejadian di masa lampau yang memaksanya kehilangan semuanya termasuk cita-cita.

"Hancur. Semuanya hancur karena aku kehilangan," Jawabnya. Begitu berat dan pelan. Sasuke memang mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak bersedih tapi Sakura tahu kalau pria itu tidak bisa. Siapa yang bisa bersedih ketika kehilangan keluarga?

"Sejak saat itu aku memulai semuanya lagi, meneruskan apa yang ditinggalkan mereka padaku dan menjadi seperti ini," Lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak berani membalas karena dia pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin menjadi pendengar yang baik terdengar bagus.

"Aku buas. Aku selalu menyakiti siapapun yang berniat menyakitiku. Aku menghancurkan mereka, tidak ada satu pun dari orang-orang itu yang berani membantahku. Aku tak suka bantahan. Sama hal nya ketika kau membantahku beberapa saat yang lalu,"

Sakura menegak ludahnya. Dia merasa bersalah karna masuk ke tempat yang bukan seharusnya. Sakura kembali diselimuti rasa takut ketika suara berat Sasuke mengucapkan kata demi kata itu padanya.

Pria itu merubah posisinya. Dia duduk dan menyandarkan tubuh ke kepala ranjang. Matanya menutup perlahan mungkin sekedar memikirkan beberapa hal.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Aku mengerti," Potongnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Sakura ikut duduk, dia menarik sisi selimut hingga menutupi lehernya dan menatap Sasuke yang menikmati pikirannya sendiri.

"Kapan aku akan diantar pulang?" Tanyanya lebih ke arah gumaman. Kelopaknya terbuka, diliriknya Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya sambil sesekali membalas tatapannya.

"Besok pagi," Jawabnya. Pria itu bangkit, sebelum itu ia meraih celana santai selutut dari dalam laci nakas dan mengenakannya. Mata hijau Sakura memperhatikan setiap pergerakan pria itu hingga di depan pintu balkon yang cukup lebar.

Sasuke berdiri di depan sana, mungkin menikmati langit malam yang sayangnya tidak ditemani para bintang dan bulan seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini merupakan peringatan kematian seluruh keluargaku," Gumamnya namun Sakura bisa mendengar itu. Hening cukup lama hingga terdengar sebuah helaan napas panjang nan berat dari tenggorokan pria itu,"Dan aku tidak berbuat apapun yang berarti," Lanjutnya.

Tidak tahan dengan kebisuan yang dia terapkan, Sakura memutar otak untuk membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Namun dia tidak memiliki diksi yang tepat.

"Aku memilih melepaskan mu karna aku teringat akan hari ini,"

"Maksudmu?"

Pria itu berbalik, menatap mata Sakura dengan iris hitamnya yang menawan.

"Kau mengingatkan ku akan seseorang dan aku baru menyadari itu hari ini,"

...

a/n : haii… maafkan saya yang kelambatan buat up. Mestinya semalam tapi rupanya pekerjaan saya cukup menyita waktu hingga tengah malam lamanya. Maaf ya teman :). Semoga chap kali ini tidak seburuk yang sebelumnya dan maaf untuk typo maupun kesalahan lainnya. Beritahu saya kalau alur nya mulai ngebosenin atau apalah. Btw, sasu gentle kan :v ? dia itu suka sama saku tapi masih gak yakin aja wkwkwk… okay guys, see you on the next chapter, thanks!

Salam,

Beebeep


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang mengeluarkan koper cukup besar dan memasukkan semua pakaian milik Sakura yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya ia pakai. Pria itu memasukkan semuanya tanpa merapikannya lagi. Setelah semua pakaian malang itu berada di dalam koper, dia menarik resleting itu dan membawa kopernya ke depan pintu. Sakura hanya bisa memainkan jemarinya, entah kenapa wajah pria itu berubah menjadi sangat datar dan menyeramkan. Tidak sama seperti semalam ketika mereka bercinta. Benarkah? Mereka bercinta?

"Tunggulah di bawah. Pelayan sudah menyiapkan sarapan," Titahnya dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia meraih pintu di sampingnya lalu keluar. Wanita itu berhenti melangkah ketika kakinya mencapai anak tangga, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun ke bawah dan kembali mengingat ucapan pria itu semalam yang kian menghantui pikiran Sakura.

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menatap bola mata wanita itu lekat-lekat seakan mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya._

 _"Aku hanya bilang bahwa kau mengingatkan ku akan seseorang dan..." Pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Tangannya meraih dagu wanita itu dan mencium bibirnya sangat singkat dan terasa hambar. Tidak ada apapun dalam ciuman itu._

 _"Itu bukan urusanmu," Lanjutnya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kembali lalu mengitari tempat tidurnya. Kembali pada posisi semula dan menarik selimut hingga batas pinggangnya. Dia memunggungi Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti dengan yang dia katakan._

 _"Sasuke... Apa maksudnya tadi?"_

 _Terdengar suara napas panjang dari pria itu. Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya, menjadikan satu tangannya sebagai bantal dan memandangi Sakura dalam diam hingga membuat wanita itu salah tingkah dan menundukkan kepalanya,"Seseorang yang membuatku hancur," Ia mendesis. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi tanda ia bingung. Tapi tak lama setelah itu Sasuke memunggunginya kembali dan tertidur._

"Sudah kubilang tunggu di bawah. Jangan berdiri di sini," Sakura terlonjak dan memegang dadanya sendiri. Ia terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke, sontak saja degupan jantungnya semakin terasa. Netra hijaunya mengikuti langkah pria itu hingga berbelok ke arah dapur. Sakura menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya lalu melangkah ke bawah.

* * *

Para pelayan itu membereskan sisa makanan di atas meja sesaat setelah Sakura menenggak habis air putih di dalam gelasnya. Wanita itu beranjak lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sakura menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan masih mendapati pria itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali bahkan Sasuke beranjak meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Dia mendesah lesu dan mendekati sofa di ruang tamu, duduk di atasnya dan melihat dua orang pengawal tampak membawa koper tadi keluar dari rumah.

Sakura merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia mengira, perpisahannya dengan pria itu berakhir menyenangkan tanpa ada satu pun perasaan marah. Ia kira semuanya sudah selesai bahkan semalam Sakura melupakan tentang wanita Dua Juta Dollar dalam pikirannya. Tapi kenapa malah menjadi seperti ini? Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karena perubahan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu kentara.

Mungkin persepsi nya benar bahwa Sasuke memiliki dua pribadi atau mungkin lebih karena dia selalu berubah-ubah tidak jelas.

"Saya akan sangat senang jika Nona berkunjung kapan-kapan. Rasanya agak aneh tidak melihat Nona dalam beberapa hari nanti,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dia melihat Moegi berdiri tak jauh di depannya seraya memberikan sebuah mantel tebal padanya. Sakura berdiri dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Selama dia berada di mansion ini, hanya Moegi lah yang setia melayaninya. Menyiapkan beberapa keperluannya bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menghias rambut pirangnya.

"Entahlah mungkin aku tak bisa datang kemari lagi," Balasnya. Tepat detik itu juga, seorang pria dengan pakaian hitam menghampirinya, pria itu menunduk sejenak sebelum berbicara padanya,"Mari Nona Haruno. Saya akan mengantar Anda pulang,"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai atas, dimana pintu coklat itu tertutup rapat. Jadi bukan Sasuke yang akan mengantarnya?

Ia menundukkan wajahnya sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki pria tadi. Berdiri di depan pintu mobil dan memegang gagang pintu mobil tersebut dalam diam. Padahal ia ingin melihat Sasuke sekali lagi dan berucap terimakasih sekaligus maaf pada pria itu. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke bukan pria penyuka hal-hal seperti itu.

Sakura menoleh ke balkon atas. Dia tersentak ketika melihat pria itu disana. Sasuke berdiri di pinggir balkon dan juga melihatnya dari atas. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat darinya, pria itu bahkan seperti menatapnya tajam dan itu membuat dada Sakura sesak. Apakah ucapan lembut pria itu semalam hanya sebagai bentuk perpisahan? Atau Sasuke sengaja membuat Sakura tidak bisa lupa dengan segala hal manis semalam?

"Aku... Pergi," Gumamnya. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan tak lama kemudian kendaraan itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Saat mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Sakura keluar dari mansion, ada satu mobil yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh, memperhatikan nya pergi. Pria itu berkacamata hitam, hingga sulit untuk mengenalinya. Dia tersenyum, tangannya kembali pada kemudi mobil dan mengikuti Sakura di depannya.

"Ternyata disini pria itu menyembunyikan mu," Ucapnya.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam tidak bersuara. Dia memang penasaran tentang dimana ayahnya tinggal dan bagaimana Sasuke bisa menemukan lokasi tempat ayahnya tinggal. Tapi Sakura terlalu malas untuk tahu, dia mungkin senang karena akhirnya ia bebas dan ia bisa pergi kemana pun ia suka. Hanya saja rasanya kurang pas, seperti ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dan Sakura tidak tahu apa itu.

"Nona? Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," Suara pria yang sedang menyetir itu tidak dipedulikan Sakura. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang cukup ramai dan gedung-gedung maupun perumahan di depannya.

"Apa... Sasuke-"

"Maafkan saya Nona. Tuan hanya memerintahkan saya untuk mengantar Anda," Potongnya. Ia mungkin dapat membaca pikiran wanita itu dan lebih memilih untuk menjelaskannya lebih dulu.

Tak terasa mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah apartemen kecil. Terlihat berantakan dan mengerikan. Sakura turun dari mobil itu, dia memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan tidak percaya akan dua hal. Yang pertama, dia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah sekian lama terpisah dan yang kedua adalah ia tidak percaya kalau ayahnya tinggal di tempat menyedihkan seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Kenyataan kedua membuat Sakura menyesal karna dia tidak berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan ayahnya dulu.

"Tuan Haruno berada di lantai dua Nona. Saya akan membawakan koper Anda," Tanpa menunggu izin dari wanita itu, pria tadi membawa koper di dalam mobil dan berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini apartemen milik Tuan Haruno. Saya permisi Nona," Kata pria itu ketika mereka sampai di lantai dua. Sakura mengangguk dan mengalihkan matanya pada pintu yang warnanya memudar di depannya ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia mengetuk dua kali. Berharap apa yang dia tunggu menjadi nyata. Agak lama dia menunggu hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

Sakura merasakan air matanya akan tumpah sekarang juga, ia berniat memeluk tubuh pria tua di depannya sebelum tubuhnya kembali membeku.

"Kau siapa?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia menatap lekat pada mata hijau pria yang ia yakini adalah ayahnya itu. Dan ia mengangguk, pria ini ayahnya. Dia memang ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Ayah? _"_ Panggilnya.

"Kau siapa? Huh?" Sakura menangis. Kali ini dia memperhatikan sekujur tubuh ayahnya yang kurus dan tidak terurus. Apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya? Kenapa dia tidak mengenali Sakura sebagai putrinya?

"Aku buta. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa kau," Katanya lagi dan Sakura menutup bibirnya seketika. Dia bergerak mundur hingga dirasanya kakinya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Ayahnya buta?

"I-ini Sakura, _Dad,"_

Pria itu terdiam. Tampak ia juga ingin menangis ketika menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat dia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar lalu berjalan meraba-raba ke depan, berusaha menggapai putrinya.

"Sakura? Sakura? Itu kau putriku?" Ia berteriak sambil menangis. Sakura berdiri, dia memeluk tubuh ayahnya dan menangis dengan keras di dalam pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Keduanya saling berpelukan hingga jatuh terduduk. " _Dad..."_ Panggilnya. Air matanya semakin banyak keluar dari kelopak matanya dan Sakura yakin setelah ini matanya akan membengkak.

"Ya Tuhan putriku... Ayah.. ayah tidak percaya ini kau nak!" Balasnya. Dia meraba wajah Sakura dan mengusap mata wanita itu dengan sayang. Dikecupnya kening putrinya dan kembali memeluk Sakura, untuk melepas rindu yang mulai menguap.

* * *

Sakura memerhatikan seisi ruangan dimana dia tinggal kali ini. Kotor dan tidak terawat, bahkan dia bisa melihat bekas kotak makanan di cucian piring dan pakaian kotor yang memenuhi keranjang. Bagaimana cara ayahnya bertahan hidup dengan keadaannya?

"Ayah.. sudah hentikan. Jangan membuat dirimu semakin kerepotan. Aku tidak apa," Dia meraih gelas air putih dalam genggaman sang ayah dan menyimpannya ke atas meja. Sakura menuntun ayahnya untuk duduk di atas sofa kecil di sampingnya dan menggenggam telapak tangan ayahnya itu. Sedari tadi sang ayah hanya tersenyum senang. Walau ia tidak bisa melihat, tapi ia yakin kalau Sakura pasti sangat cantik dari yang terakhir kali dia menemuinya.

"Kau tinggal dimana selama ini Sakura? Apa Ibumu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tuan Haruno. Sakura terdiam sejenak, apa dia harus mengatakan kalau Mebuki ibunya itu telah tega menjualnya di sebuah rumah bordil lalu meninggalkan dia begitu saja? Apakah Sakura harus jujur?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tinggal dengannya lagi," Jawabnya. Tuan Haruno hanya mampu diam, dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia juga tahu sifat dari mantan istrinya itu. "Jadi kau tinggal dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik. Selama ini aku juga berusaha mencari ayah kemana-mana," Dustanya. Dia tidak mau ayahnya murka jika tahu bahwa dia tinggal di mansion mewah bersama seorang pria yang membeli dan menidurinya. Dia tidak mau melihat senyum itu hilang dari wajah tua sang ayah.

"Ayah bahagia dapat bertemu denganmu nak. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kita bisa bersama walau... Keadaan ayah sangat merepotkanmu," Katanya. Sakura menggeleng,"Tidak ayah! Ayah tetap yang terbaik dengan keadaan apapun. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan,"

Ayahnya dengan pandangan kosong hanya mampu tersenyum. Dia meraba wajah anaknya lalu mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut,"Ayah hampir menangisimu setiap hari karna rindu padamu. Dan Tuhan menjawab doa ayah untuk bisa bertemu dan berbicara lagi dengan mu nak,"

Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Dia juga. Dia juga rindu ayahnya dan menyesal karna tidak mencoba melawan ibunya dulu. Wanita itu mengusap matanya lalu bertanya," _Dad..._ Kenapa dengan matamu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang nak. Kau tidak akan percaya jika ayah mengatakan ini jadi anggap saja mata ayah buta karena kecelakaan,"

* * *

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke atas nakas. Saat ini dirinya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia juga terlalu malas untuk ke kantor karna ia merasa tidak ada pertemuan penting. Sekretaris nya juga bilang bahwa hanya ada satu pertemuan dengan _Hyuugas Corp_ tapi dia membatalkannya. Sasuke muak bertemu dengan Neji Hyuuga, menurutnya pria satu itu tidak berniat untuk menjalin kerjasama melainkan ingin menghancurkannya maka dari itu Sasuke malas untuk menemuinya.

Pria itu memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong. Merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari pandangannya dan juga hatinya kembali sepi.

"Sakura..." Dia bergumam kecil. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu tentang orangtuanya kembali muncul dan menghantui pikirannya yang sudah lama dia lupakan hampir belasan tahun lamanya.

 _Bocah itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung ketika melihat saudara tuanya yang tampak bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat tangga. Tangannya yang kecil menarik ujung baju sang kakak, mengundang perhatian dari laki-laki itu._

 _"Itachi kau sedang apa?"_

 _Anak itu, Itachi, dengan segera menutup mulut adiknya dan membawanya sedikit lebih jauh,"Sasuke! Kenapa kau keluar kamar? Masuklah. Jangan sampai ketahuan," Titahnya. Sasuke kecil menolak, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap mengikuti Itachi kembali ke dinding tangga._

 _Itachi hanya menggeleng lalu kembali menajamkan telinga dan matanya ke depan begitu pula dengan Sasuke walau ia tidak mengerti pasti._

 _"Kau harus membagi setengah saham perusahaan pada anakku. Apa kau sadar? Aku sudah membantumu hingga sekarang dan kau tidak membalas kebaikan ku dengan apapun. Maka dari itu aku menuntut hak ku," Pria dewasa disana berbicara dengan suara cukup keras dari yang terakhir Itachi dengar. Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha tampak menggeleng tidak setuju,"Tidak Tuan. Aku sudah mentransfer lebih dari lima belas juta Dollar dalam rekening mu juga-"_

 _Buugh! Buugh!_

 _Pria tadi memukul telak wajah Fugaku, hingga istrinya Mikoto menjerit melihat suaminya yang dipukul beberapa kali._

 _"Kumohon Tuan! Jangan sakiti suamiku. Baik! Kami akan mendiskusikan ini dan kau bisa menunggu keputusan nya besok," Kata Mikoto. Dia mendekati suaminya dan membantunya untuk bangun._

 _Disisi lain, Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya pada ujung pakaiannya dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tidak suka melihat pria itu memukul ayahnya dan rasanya Sasuke ingin kesana dan memeluk ayahnya._

 _"Kakak..." Cicitnya. Itachi menoleh pada sang adik dan memeluknya. Pelukan itu membuat Sasuke kecil tersembunyi dan tidak terlihat. Tapi detik kemudian ada seseorang yang berteriak pada nya dan itu mengejutkan Itachi._

 _"Apa kau putra Fugaku?" Itu suara seorang wanita. Wanita yang juga turut serta dalam memeras uang keluarganya. Itachi menoleh sedikit dan Sasuke hanya mengintip dari celah kecil dari tubuh sang kakak. Wanita itu tampak sangat mengerikan dan jahat, mirip nenek sihir dalam buku yang ia baca dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa akan wajah itu._

 _Itachi berdiri dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari sana hingga bocah itu berlari mendekati pintu kamar yang tidak mudah dijangkau oleh orang jahat itu._

 _Tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya kesusahan untuk melihat tapi ia yakin bahwa dia baru saja mendengar suara pukulan dan tangisan ibunya yang menyakitkan._

Sasuke mengusap permukaan wajahnya dengan kasar, berharap masa lalu itu hilang dari kepalanya. Saat itu usianya tujuh tahun dan Itachi berusia dua belas. Mungkin dulu dia tidak mengerti tapi kini dia sadar tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan Sasuke mengutuk siapapun orang itu. Karna merekalah, Fugaku dan Mikoto harus tewas akibat pembunuhan pun dengan Itachi kakaknya. Menyisakan Sasuke sendirian di dunia ini dengan segala macam dendam yang tumbuh bersamanya.

Apa yang membuat Sakura dan masa lalunya berhubungan?

Itu karna mata Sakura. Tatapan mata wanita itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan seseorang yang membuat semua hidupnya kacau. Maka dari itu, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Sasuke lebih banyak menghindar. Namun itu hanya keinginan otaknya sedangkan hatinya meminta Sakura untuk tetap tinggal. Wanita itu, memang perempuan baik selain parasnya yang cantik. Dia tidak bersikap murahan seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah menjadi teman kencannya dulu.

Sakura adalah perempuan polos yang juga hancur, sama seperti dirinya. Itu yang membuat Sasuke ingin dia tetap berada di dalam jangkauannya dan menciumnya lebih lama.

Mata hitamnya mengerjap sekali, dia menoleh pada pintu yang diketuk dan terdengar suara pelayan rumahnya yang mengatakan bahwa mobilnya telah siap. Dan setelah itu, dia beranjak untuk meraih kemeja putih dan mengganti pakaiannya segera.

 _Lima hari kemudian_

"Kau seperti orang putus nyawa. Ada apa?" Tanya Sai. Dia menghidupkan sebatang rokok sebelum menghisap batang rokok itu. Sasuke mendesah kecil, dia membalikkan kursinya ke belakang dan lebih senang menatap ke arah luar. Menikmati awan-awan yang bergerak sangat pelan di matanya.

"Aku sudah membiarkannya pulang,"

Sai mengernyitkan dahi. Dia menghembuskan asap rokok itu ke sebelah kanan dan menatap sahabatnya dari belakang,"Nona Haruno maksudmu?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Dalam kepalanya, berlari-lari wajah Sakura yang cantik. Rambut wanita itu yang panjang bergelombang dan bibirnya yang merah merekah seperti mawar.

"Sasuke?"

"Dia gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui," Gumamnya. Entah apakah dia sadar atau tidak tapi ia mengakui Sakura benar-benar cantik. Tapi anggapan itu hilang ketika dia mengingat manik hijau di mata wanita itu. Senyumnya yang tadi terlukis harus kembali sirna. Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba, dia meraih kunci mobil dan ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Menyisakan Sai dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mengendara keluar dari halaman kantornya. Dia melajukan mobilnya sedikit cepat ke sebuah lokasi yang ia ingat.

Agak lama dalam perjalanan, mobilnya melambat. Mata hitamnya memandang ke sebuah gedung apartemen kecil di depannya. Dia sengaja parkir agak jauh untuk mengawasi gedung itu.

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari dalamnya. Jemarinya menggenggam erat kemudi mobil, ingin sekali rasanya dia merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya dan mengecup setiap sisi tubuh perempuan itu.

Sakura keluar dari sana dengan mengenakan kaos hitam dan kardigan di tubuhnya. Rambut merah mudanya ia biarkan tergerai dengan pita rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya. Tampak dia sedang membantu seorang wanita tua yang membawa banyak sekali barang dan Sasuke memerhatikan itu semua.

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika wanita tua itu berucap terimakasih padanya karna telah membantu selepas itu dia merenggangkan jari-jarinya yang kaku dan pergi ke halte yang tidak jauh dari sana. Duduk di atasnya seraya menggoyangkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets.

"Kau tetap sama Sakura," Ia berkata. Mata hitamnya menangkap adanya sebuah mobil hitam lainnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Selurus dengannya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas itu siapa karna kacanya gelap.

Matanya sedikit membulat ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka sedikit, menampilkan sesosok pria yang cukup ia kenal dalam dunia bisnis.

"Neji Hyuuga?"

* * *

"Apa tidak ada Bus di jam seperti ini? Padahal masih pukul setengah sepuluh," Ia mendesah pasrah. Kemarin siang, Sakura telah mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan dan kabar baiknya ia mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan di Restoran. Tempatnya ada di tengah kota jadi setiap pagi dan malam hari ia harus sabar menunggu bus yang lewat. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja dan beruntung jadwalnya sekitar jam sebelas jadi dia punya waktu cukup banyak untuk mengurus segala kepentingan ayahnya dan merapikan apartemen yang cukup berantakan.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan matanya menerawang ke atas. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu? Apakah dia memiliki banyak wanita selain dirinya dan kembali bersenang-senang? Ia yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak ada perasaan cinta untuk pria itu tapi jika membayangkan Sasuke tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita penggoda membuatnya cukup sesak.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dan menghela napas pelan. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan mendapati ada dua mobil mewah yang terparkir agak jauh dari apartemen. Matanya mengerjap bingung, memangnya siapa penghuni apartemen yang memiliki mobil semewah itu? Hebat sekali.

Tapi lamunannya buyar ketika melihat ada satu bus datang dan dengan segera dia naik ke bus itu dan pergi bersamanya.

Sasuke masih setia pada tempatnya. Neji Hyuuga, mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari lokasi ketika Sakura tidak lagi terlihat. Dengan banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, Sasuke pun lekas pergi. Mungkin dia akan datang lagi kemari besok untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura atau sekedar melihatnya saja. Entahlah, apapun itu, ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang berhasil mengikat dia dan Sakura.

* * *

A/N : Halo :) pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan permintaan maaf saya karna sudah sangat jarang buat up fic satu ini. Saya sudah coba puluhan kali buat buka situs ffn baik dari hp, laptop, maupun computer saya dan hasilnya tetap sama bahwa situs ini tidak dapat dijangkau lagi. Gak tau apa alasannya dan akhirnya hari ini saya kembali mencoba lalu! Ya semuanya berjalan baik. Baguslah. Yang kedua, maaf untuk banyak kesalahan diksi maupun alur yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita atau tidak nyambung. Saat ini saya sedang berusaha menambahkan konflik karna saya mulai terjangkit writer's block :) jadi maklumi saja ya hehe

Thanks buat semua reviews. Jujur ketika baca reviews kalian hari ini saya sangat senang dan merasa dicintai eakk :v okay then,see you!

Beebeep


	9. Chapter 9

"Tidak ada informasi apapun tentang Neji Hyuuga, Tuan. Dia sama sekali bukan kerabat ataupun temannya Nona Haruno," Sasuke mengangguk paham dan meminta bawahannya untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dia masih kepikiran tentang kemarin, saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Neji yang mengawasi Sakura dari kejauhan. Dalam hatinya Sasuke mengutuk Neji jika pria itu berniat jahat apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria berdarah Australia itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia mengetik sebuah pesan yang mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang cepat hari ini karna sebuah urusan. Setelah mengirimnya pada sang sekretaris, Sasuke beranjak keluar dan meninggalkan gedung tinggi itu.

* * *

Sakura mengusap peluh yang membanjiri sekitar keningnya. Ia menatap jarum jam yang ada di dinding dan mendesah pelan, ini baru memasuki pukul dua belas siang dan tentunya masih sangat lama untuk pulang. Entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan ayahnya hari ini. Tadi sebelum berangkat, dia berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal untuk memasak makan malam yang enak walau ia hanya punya sedikit uang tapi sepertinya ia harus mengingkari janji itu karena nyatanya bos restoran ini tidak memberi izin untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Antar ini di meja nomor tiga. Pastikan kau melakukannya dengan baik karna ini masih hari kedua bagimu bekerja," Titah seseorang dengan pangkat lebih tinggi dibanding Sakura. Wanita itu mengangguk patuh dan meraih nampan itu, berjalan di sepanjang restoran lalu meletakkan nampannya di meja nomor tiga.

"Ini pesanan mu Tuan. Selamat menikmati," Katanya. Dia menyusun beberapa piring itu ke atas meja bundar lalu menyimpan nampannya di dalam pelukan.

"Tunggu," Sakura berhenti bergerak. Dia menatap pria dengan kacamata hitam di matanya dengan bingung,"Apa Anda ingin memesan yang lainnya?"

Pria itu membuka kacamatanya. Dia menatap ke dalam manik hijau Sakura sembari tersenyum tipis,"Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan,"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sembari berkata,"Saya?"

Pria itu mengangguk,"Ya kau,"

"Ta-tapi Tuan, saya tidak bisa. Saya-"

"Aku akan memberimu tip. Jadi duduklah," Titahnya. Sakura mengangguk ragu lalu dengan perlahan dia duduk di atas kursi berhadapan dengan pria asing itu.

"Sakura? Apa kau pelayan baru?"

"Da-dari mana Anda dapat tahu nama saya?" Tanyanya. Ia merasa sedikit takut dan tiba-tiba sikap defensif nya muncul begitu saja.

" _Nametag_ mu Nona. Aku membacanya,"

"Oh i-iya," Balasnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karna tidak menyadari itu. Pria yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu, mulai melahap makanan yang tersaji dengan tenang. Tampak tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Sakura di depannya. Wanita itu mulai gelisah, ia benar-benar canggung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Namaku Neji Hyuuga," Ia berujar. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia tidak merasa asing dengan nama itu tapi dia tidak tahu kapan pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Neji tersenyum, dia mengelap bibirnya dengan selembar tisu dan menumpukan tangannya di atas meja,"Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman," Lanjutnya.

Sakura menegak ludahnya. Dia tidak terbiasa ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seorang pria asing. Cukup sekali ia ditatap seperti itu, ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti Sasuke. Tatapan pria itu benar-benar mempengaruhi jantungnya. Dan ia tidak berharap Neji juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah... I-iya," Jawabnya tergugu. Belum lama mereka berbincang-bincang, sebuah tendangan cukup kuat yang mengakibatkan Neji terjatuh ke atas lantai di bawahnya. Sakura memekik kaget, dia menutup bibirnya dengan satu tangan dan mendongak ke atas. Semakin kaget karena pelakunya tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku heran kenapa di setiap tempat aku selalu melihatmu berusaha merebut apa yang ku punya dasar brengsek,"

 _Sasuke,_ batinnya. Mata hitam pria itu melirik Sakura dan dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan wanita itu, beberapa orang tampak menonton pertunjukan gratis yang akan menjadi buah bibir sebentar lagi.

Neji mendecih, dia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang menghantam lantai cukup keras. Ketika ia berdiri, dia melihat Sasuke menarik Sakura menjauhi kerumunan dengan wajah wanita yang sesekali menatapnya.

"Cih. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu Sakura. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke,"

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat yang lebih sepi atau lebih tepatnya ke sebuah gang kecil di samping restoran tadi. Dia melepas tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya,"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria itu?"

Sakura mengelus pergelangan tangannya sebelum beralih menatap mata pria itu. Sangat tajam dan penuh dengan peringatan,"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura membuat wanita itu mendongak untuk menatapnya,"Dengar... Mungkin tidak ada hubungan di antara kita. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat kau berdekatan dengan pria itu atau siapapun juga. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura melepas paksa kedua tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya, dia memandang tak suka dengan pernyataan itu,"Justru karena kita tidak dalam suatu hubungan, kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Semuanya sudah berakhir enam hari yang lalu dan kumohon jangan muncul dalam hidupku lagi Sasuke. Semuanya sudah selesai," Balasnya tak kalah sinis. Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya, dia mencengkeram dagu Sakura tidak terlalu kuat dan mendekatkan bibirnya,"Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau kau adalah milikku. Semua yang ada padamu adalah milikku. Dan aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku hanya karna kau bukan wanita dua juta dollar ku lagi,"

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia masih ingat ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia adalah milik pria itu.

"Jangan pernah berbicara dengan Neji lagi. Dia bukan orang yang baik,"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa? Selama ini yang kau tahu hanya mengancam dan-"

Ucapannya terputus ketika pria itu dengan tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya, mendorongnya ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk wanita itu agar dapat lebih lama menciumnya.

Sakura sempat menolak hingga akhirnya ia mulai terlena. Dia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau dia merindukan ciuman ini. Merindukan aroma tubuh Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. Sakura bahkan tidak rela jika ciuman ini terlepas.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya. Mereka saling menarik napas terburu-buru ketika lumatan itu selesai. Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya dan Sakura sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menginginkan mu Sakura," Gumamnya. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasnya dan juga menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Entah ini kabar buruk atau tidak tapi merasakan kembali bibir pria itu di atas bibirnya, membuat sebuah getaran yang hampir satu minggu ini ia lupakan kembali menguak.

"Kau sudah melepasku," Balasnya. Dia menggenggam erat jas yang dikenakan pria itu sedang matanya bersitatap dengan iris hitam Sasuke yang memesona.

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya... Bingung dengan semuanya," Jujurnya dan memang benar adanya. Pikirannya kalut membayangi masa lalunya yang 'mungkin' berkaitan dengan Sakura juga. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang," Sasuke menarik telapak tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dan membawa wanita itu pergi dengan mobilnya. Sakura tidak dapat menolak walau ia tahu setelah ini dirinya pasti akan segera dipecat.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan apartemen dimana Sakura tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sasuke keluar lebih dulu, dia mengamati bentuk apartemen yang kecil dan tidak terlalu bersih. Dua hari yang lalu, ia mengerahkan semua bawahannya untuk mencari identitas Sakura yang sebenarnya. Hingga wanita pemilik rumah bordil itu, Dorothy, memberi tahukan kalau ayah dan ibu Sakura telah bercerai. Kabar terakhir yang Dorothy terima dari Mebuki adalah kenyataan kalau Kizashi Haruno tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen yang letaknya jauh dari kerumunan kota.

Setelah mendapat lokasi itu, ia meminta salah satu pengawal nya untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Sampai detik ini, dia tidak tahu wajah ayah Sakura dan siapa ibunya.

"Lewat sini," Lamunannya buyar ketika Sakura berkata. Wanita itu berjalan lebih dulu sambil mengusap lengannya, mungkin agak canggung dengan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua dan berhenti di sebuah pintu. Sakura mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum menekan knop pintu itu,"Silahkan masuk. Aku akan membuat minuman untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk terimakasih karna kau sudah mau mengantar ku pulang," Katanya. Sasuke hanya diam, dia masuk ke dalam apartemen itu lalu duduk di atas sofa tamu sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang lumayan rapi.

"Aku akan memanggil ayahku," Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah kamar, berbincang sedikit dengan ayahnya kemudian keluar dari kamar bersamaan. Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, dia melihat seorang pria yang setengah menunduk dan tampak seperti merapikan pakaiannya dengan sebuah tongkat di tangan kirinya.

" _Dad..._ Kau sudah sangat tampan. Tidak apa," Sakura menuntun ayahnya untuk berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Ah maafkan aku anak muda. Aku agak merepotkan," Kizashi mendongak dan tersenyum entah pada siapa. Dia tidak bisa melihat dimana Sasuke, maka dari itu ia hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke sempat membalas senyuman itu tapi perlahan senyumnya hilang. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri nya. Seperti kaset rusak yang terus terputar tanpa mau berhenti. Mendadak dia merasa pusing yang teramat sangat, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya,"Kau... Tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada pria di samping Sakura yang masih menampilkan satu senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Terkadang, ia menggeleng tidak percaya jika pria itu adalah ayah kandung Sakura. Maka selama ini semua dugaannya benar, bahwa Sakura adalah bagian dari masa lalu kelamnya.

"Sasuke-"

"Aku tak apa," Potongnya. Pria itu duduk dengan benar sembari terus berusaha untuk menekan beberapa pertanyaan yang timbul dari hatinya. Setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah Kizashi Haruno di hadapannya, barulah Sasuke mengingat sesuatu berharga yang sempat hilang dalam otaknya.

Merasa bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura berlari kecil ke arah dapur. Menyelesaikan niatnya untuk membuat minuman.

"Jadi kau teman putriku ya?"

"Aku... Ya,"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat hingga Sasuke kembali bersuara. Mengutarakan beberapa kata yang sedari tadi ingin dia katakan.

"Fugaku Uchiha. Kau ingat siapa itu?"

Kizashi tersentak. Matanya sedikit membola dan tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi oleh keringat. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya tentang siapa pria yang bertamu di rumahnya ini dan kenapa menanyakan tentang Fugaku?

"Kau... Siapa?"

"Aku ingat denganmu sekarang. Kau pria yang datang bersama wanita berambut pirang malam itu,"

Kizashi menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, berusaha untuk berpikir dua kali tentang siapa yang ia hadapi ini. Terkutuklah kedua matanya yang buta ini.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha?" Ia bergumam.

"Ya. Aku adalah putra dari Fugaku dan Mikoto," Jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kalian membunuh keluargaku? Kenapa hanya menyisakan aku saja hah? Kau tahu-"

"Nak... Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau tidak tahu dimana letak permasalahannya dan kau tidak tahu persis siapa orang baik dan jahat yang mengelilingi mu," Potongnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya dia meraih leher pria tua itu dan mencekiknya hingga mati tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia tidak mau melihat Sakura semakin membencinya karna hal ini.

"Aku melihatmu. Saat umurku masih tujuh tahun,"

Kizashi menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sudah mengira kalau akan berakhir begini. Keputusannya membiarkan Sasuke sendirian ternyata salah besar. Masa lalu pria itu terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Aku minta maaf soal orangtuamu,"

"Minta maaf katamu?!" Dia berteriak lantang dan segera berdiri dari sana tapi Kizashi tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Dia hanya bisa berpangku tangan dan menatap kosong ke depan,"Apa kau tahu betapa aku menderita setelah kau dan komplotan mu membunuh keluargaku? Apa kecelakaan itu bukanlah apa-apa bagimu? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika aku mau,"

Kizashi mendongak ke atas, dia bisa merasakan ada aura mengancam yang mengitarinya,"Apa kau belum ingat sepenuhnya nak? Apakah penyakitmu belum sembuh?"

"Aku ingat semuanya. Aku tidak sakit lagi, kau bertanggungjawab atas kematian orang tuaku dan-"

"Sasuke?" Suara Sakura yang terkesan kecil menghentikan ucapannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memegang nampan dengan segelas teh hangat di atasnya. Wanita itu tampak bingung dan sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan yang ia layangkan pada Kizashi.

Ia mendecih kesal sebelum berbalik arah dan keluar dari sana. Sasuke sempat membanting pintu sebelum pergi. Sakura memandang ayahnya dengan penuh pertanyaan, setelah menyimpan nampan di atas meja dia duduk di samping ayahnya yang diam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan kalau ayah bertanggungjawab atas kematian orangtuanya?"

Kizashi mengelus telapak tangan putrinya dengan sayang dan tersenyum,"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya salah paham," Jawabnya kemudian memilih untuk segera berdiri,"Ayah sedikit lelah hari ini," Dia menggerakkan tongkatnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah kamar dengan Sakura yang masih memandang nya gusar.

* * *

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Dia memukul kemudi mobil dan tak berhenti mengumpat. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat menuju ke tempat pemakaman dimana seluruh keluarganya dimakamkan. Seperti itulah dia, ketika sedang kalut dalam masalah dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih maka dia akan merenungi semuanya dengan ke pemakaman. Menurutnya, suasana damai dan sepi disana sangat membuat pikirannya tenang. Mungkin dengan berbincang sedikit akan mengurangi perasaan marah nya.

Pria itu menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Dia keluar dari dalamnya lalu berjalan melewati beberapa kuburan hingga berhenti di sebuah kuburan dimana ibunya dimakamkan.

Sasuke duduk disana, dia membersihkan beberapa rumput yang tumbuh berantakan di atasnya.

" _Mom..._ Aku bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria yang juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan kalian," Katanya. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah batu nisan yang tertera nama ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu yang sempat hilang akibat dia terkena Amnesia dulu. Tapi perlahan, ingatan demi ingatan telah kembali pulih walau memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya saja, ada beberapa ingatan yang memang tidak ia lupakan dan ia sembunyikan dari orang lain.

"Dia... Apa wanita yang ku inginkan adalah anak itu? Katakan padaku _Mom_ , apakah Sakura adalah anak yang menyebabkan kalian selalu kesulitan?" Tanyanya. Ia tahu kalau tidak ada siapapun yang akan menjawab tapi Sasuke sudah sangat putus asa. Dia ingin menguak informasi lebih dalam tapi dia takut akan jatuh ke dalam keterpurukan. Dia tidak ingin fakta mengejutkan membuatnya harus melenyapkan Sakura dari dunia ini. Entah ada apa dengannya, karna sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ketika mengingat wajah Sakura yang manis dan cantik, kemarahan itu mereda. Dia tidak ingin Sakura berlari semakin jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya _Mom._ Aku tidak bisa untuk mencintainya. Itu akan semakin menyakiti kami berdua,"

Rintik hujan tampak turun dengan bebasnya ke atas tanah. Membasahi permukaan bumi yang kering. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru dengan irisnya yang menawan. Hujan itu semakin deras dan kini pakaiannya mulai basah. Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir kalau hidupnya akan sekacau ini. Walau nyatanya ia punya banyak uang tapi itu belum bisa membuatnya hidup bahagia.

Dia beranjak dari sana, sejenak menatap ketiga gundukan dimana keluarganya bersemayam. "Aku pergi," Lirihnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia merasa sudah cukup untuk merenung dan berbicara sedikit dengan ibunya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengetuk pelan kepalanya di atas kemudi mobil. Telinganya masih dapat menangkap jeritan pilu sang ibu ketika dia masih kecil. Dia ingat, bahwa dulu beberapa orang yang memiliki niat buruk pada keluarganya datang dan melancarkan aksi mereka. Dia ingat.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu rumit?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, dia menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu pergi dari area pemakaman.

Di sisi lain, Kizashi tampak duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Dia menoleh ke kiri, merasakan rintikan hujan yang menerpa jendela kamarnya. Salah satu tangannya meraba sesuatu di dalam nakas sebelum meraih itu dalam genggamannya.

Sebuah foto. Kizashi mengelusnya pelan, membuang debu yang menempel di atas kaca foto itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat lagi tapi dia masih bisa melihat memori lampau yang menetap dalam kepalanya.

"Mebuki..."

 _Malam itu hujan sangat deras. Kizashi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang. Dia berdoa dalam hati supaya istrinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar kalau Mebuki pingsan di sebuah hotel entah siapa yang memberikannya informasi itu. Mengesampingkan semua hal, dia malah memilih untuk menyusul ke lokasi dan membantu Mebuki._

 _Sesampainya, dia dengan segera masuk ke dalam hotel itu. Setelah mendapat nomor kamar tempat Mebuki berada, dia langsung menuju kamar itu. Sempat ada pemikiran aneh, kenapa istrinya datang ke hotel malam-malam dan tidak pulang tapi baginya itu tidak penting._

 _Ia mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabaran. Namun tidak ada respon dari dalamnya, maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam._

 _Tubuhnya membeku ketika ia masuk. Di depan matanya, dia melihat Mebuki sedang tidur tanpa busana bersama dengan seorang pria tak dikenal. Ada perasaan marah dan kecewa yang timbul di hatinya. Kizashi berjalan sangat pelan, dia menekan saklar lampu dan seketika kamar itu terang benderang._

 _Dua orang yang tidur di atas ranjang itu menggeliat tak nyaman lalu terbangun. Si pria lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan Kizashi tapi dia hanya tersenyum sedangkan Mebuki tampak terkejut._

 _"Mebuki?" Panggilnya. Dia masih merasa tidak yakin kalau yang dia lihat adalah istrinya. Mebuki hanya diam memperhatikan. Si pria tadi mulai berpakaian dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tampak lebih berani dan menantang,"Kizashi Haruno,"_

 _"Berlututlah jika kau masih ingin putrimu hidup,"_

"Ayah?" Sakura menutup pintu kamar dan melihat ayahnya yang melamun dengan sebuah foto di tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati sang ayah dan duduk di sampingnya. Tadi setelah Sasuke pulang, dia berniat untuk kembali ke restoran itu dan meminta maaf tapi sepertinya pihak restoran sudah mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa dia dipecat. Ditambah juga sedang hujan, memaksa Sakura untuk tetap dirumah saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kizashi tersenyum. Dia mengembalikan benda yang dia pegang di tempat semula dan meraih tangan putrinya," _Daddy_ benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki mu Sakura,"

Sakura diam memperhatikan ketika ayahnya berbicara. Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ayahnya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan teman pria mu itu?"

Dan itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang selalu ingin dia hindari.

* * *

Seorang pria tampak berdiri di atas balkon dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Dia memandang ke arah langit yang gelap karna hari sudah malam dan tersenyum samar.

"Tuan muda. Ada informasi lain yang harus saya sampaikan," Ia menoleh kecil ketika asistennya datang dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Terjadi perselisihan antara Neji Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha. Saya mendapat kabar ini dari media sosial. Semua orang membicarakan kericuhan yang sempat terjadi tadi siang di salah satu Restoran,"

Asistennya memberikan benda persegi itu padanya. Pria itu membaca suatu artikel yang memang tengah membicarakan tentang Sasuke Uchiha, si pebisnis tampan.

"Karna seorang pelayan? Gadis itu?" Gumamnya. Dia memberikan kembali ponsel itu pada asistennya dan dengan segera si asisten itu pergi.

"Kini aku tahu dimana letak kelemahan mu sekarang Sasuke," Katanya dengan licik sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya.

TBC

* * *

Hai maafkan saya dan terimakasih. Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk up tapi ternyata orangtua sedang tidak menyukai hobi saya ini. Nyokap bilang kerjaan saya duduk depan computer mulu dan ya gitu. Untuk beberapa saat saya berhenti untuk ngelanjut cerita dan semacamnya. Jadi ya Cuma bisa menikmati karya orang lain. But sekarang semua udah normal dan saya janji bakal up besok. Terimakasih ya dan sekali lagi maaf.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Maaf ya karena saya terlampaui jahat sama kalian.

Salam,

Beebeep


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke menaruh kasar botol alkohol ke atas meja bundar yang sedang ia tempati. Mata hitamnya sudah sepenuhnya terpejam. Terkadang beberapa gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Beberapa orang turut melihat dan prihatin dengan keadaannya. Ada yang menganggap bahwa keterpurukan nya saat ini karna insiden tadi siang di restoran.

Berita itu sudah menyebar bahkan ke luar negeri.

"Ck! Sasuke! Kenapa kau selalu membuang waktumu disini," Sai, sahabatnya menjauhkan botol alkohol itu dan meraih tangan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini brengsek?!" Dia menolak ketika Sai akan membantunya untuk berdiri tapi Sai tetap bersikeras untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Dia menyampirkan tangan Sasuke ke bahunya dan menuntun pria itu untuk pulang.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama menuju parkiran, pria itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke dan menyuruhnya masuk ke kursi penumpang sementara Sai yang mengendarai mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengurus mobilmu nanti. Sekarang kau kuantar pulang dasar payah," Cercanya. Dia menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu bergerak pergi meninggalkan klub itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya di tengah perjalanan. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati bahwa dirinya berada di dalam mobil,"Apa yang kau-"

"Aku mengantarmu pulang jadi diamlah,"

"Darimana kau tahu... Aku ada di klub?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sai mendesah kecil,"Memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa? Aku ini sahabatmu Sasuke. Aku tahu kebiasaanmu," Jawabnya. Sasuke agak kesal namun dia berterimakasih pada Sai, setidaknya pria itu sudah memainkan perannya sebagai sahabat yang baik.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Neji Hyuuga? Semua orang membicarakan mu," Tanyanya. Sesekali dia melirik ke samping, mendapati Sasuke yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak ada," Jawabnya sangat singkat. Sai tidak lagi bertanya, dia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada jalanan dan mengantar Sasuke pulang.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya_

Sakura menata sarapan di atas meja serapi mungkin. Untung saja dia masih punya uang sedikit untuk membeli bahan sarapan hingga pagi ini dia dan ayahnya dapat mengisi perut.

Dia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dia berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya, memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

"Ayah?" Dia menekan gagang pintu itu ke bawah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak mendapati ayahnya dimana pun. Sakura mulai gusar, ayahnya tidak meninggalkan pesan jika ia akan pergi. Dengan keadaan buta seperti itu, Sakura takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ayahnya.

Dia membersihkan telapak tangannya dan dengan segera pergi keluar apartemen.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, barulah ia bisa bernapas lega. Ayahnya ada disana, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang tua lainnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa lepas entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sakura kembali lagi ke apartemen nya. Dia merobek kertas kecil dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Setelah itu dia meletakkan secarik kertas tadi ke atas meja makan.

Wanita itu memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Tidak terlalu buruk, karna dia ingin kembali ke restoran itu dan meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin sekaligus ingin kembali bekerja. Berharap ada sedikit keringanan untuknya kembali bekerja.

Sakura menutup pintu apartemen dan kembali ke lantai bawah, sekilas dia melirik ayahnya yang masih mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya dan tidak berniat untuk mengganggu. Dengan santai dia berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen dengan setumpuk semangat dalam hatinya.

Langkahnya yang tadi penuh dengan semangat perlahan hilang. Mata hijaunya menatap seseorang yang tengah bersandar di sisi mobil dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dada. Tatapan tajam seperti pisau itu serasa menelanjangi dirinya. Membuat jantung Sakura mendadak terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa yang pria itu lakukan disini?" Ia bergumam. Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu, dia tetap berjalan berlawanan dari pria itu dan berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun lagi.

"Sialan!" Sakura mendengar umpatan itu sebelum lengannya ditarik paksa dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi!" Bentaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke... Aku..."

"Kau harus ikut aku sekarang," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa. Wanita itu sempat berusaha untuk melepasnya tapi Sasuke lebih kuat darinya hingga yang terjadi adalah dia duduk di atas kursi penumpang dan Sasuke yang juga duduk di kursi kemudi. Pria itu sempat diam sejenak sebelum menghidupkan mesin dan membawa Sakura jauh dari apartemen.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Aku ingin kembali bekerja ke restoran itu. Turunkan aku Sasuke,"

"Kau diamlah," Titahnya. Suara pria itu begitu dingin dan menusuk. Sakura tidak berani untuk membantah, jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih merasa takut dengan pribadi pria di sampingnya ini karna selalu berubah-ubah setiap saat.

Mobil itu menepi ke pinggir jalan dan berhenti. Sakura memandang sekitar nya dengan bingung karna tidak terlalu ramai. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke melihat wajah pria itu yang masih memandang ke arah depan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat sepi? Aku ingin pulang," Cicitnya. Ia cukup takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia takut jika Sasuke bertingkah macam-macam dan berbuat sekehendaknya.

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke di sampingnya. Pria itu masih menggenggam kemudi mobil dengan erat, matanya masih lurus ke depan.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan,"

Sakura tersentak. Mata hitam pria itu tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam. Ia memutus kontak mata mereka dengan menghadap ke arah lain.

"Apa ayahmu itu memang ayahmu?" Tanyanya. Sakura menyatukan alisnya tanda bahwa dia bingung. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, kenapa dia malah menanyakan perihal itu?

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa-"

"Jawab!"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan bersiap untuk menjawab tapi kata-katanya kembali tertelan lantaran Sasuke yang sedikit membentaknya tadi.

"Di-dia memang ayah kandungku," Jawabnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kemudi dan menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat menggila. Dalam hatinya dia menyayangkan kebenaran itu. Kizashi memang benar ayah Sakura dan itu artinya, Sakura adalah anak yang dibicarakan oleh beberapa orang jahat itu, sepertinya. Sakura adalah salah satu penyebab kenapa orangtuanya mati.

"Keluar," Ucapnya.

Sakura tergugu. Dia memasang raut bingung dan seketika pintu mobil tidak lagi terkunci. Dia mengerti situasi ini dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mesin lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Sakura memandang nya dari tempat ia berpijak dan kini dia harus mencari cara untuk pulang dari tempat ini. Namun ketika ia akan melangkah, mobil itu kembali lagi.

Sasuke keluar dari dalamnya dan berjalan cukup cepat ke arah Sakura sebelum memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang mendesak hatinya. Walau semua orang menganggapnya tak punya hati tapi sebenarnya dia masih memiliki setitik perasaan.

Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba. Pelukannya benar-benar erat bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang sangat menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku," Gumamnya. Perlahan Sakura membalas pelukan itu, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada. Mendengar lebih jelas detak jantungnya.

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa?" Sakura mendongak, menatap mata hitam pria yang entah kenapa mulai ia sukai keberadaannya. Mungkin memang ia agak trauma akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang cukup keras sewaktu dia tinggal di rumah pria itu tapi melihat bagaimana pria ini sekarang, membuatnya berpikir seribu kali untuk membenci Sasuke.

"Entahlah... Ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku tapi aku tak bisa mengutarakan nya. Apa mungkin aku mencintaimu Sakura?"

* * *

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat canggung. Sakura sedari tadi berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gedung-gedung yang menghiasi kota atau bahkan melihat puluhan manusia yang beraktivitas di pinggir sana. Namun itu cukup sia-sia, pikirannya masih terpaku pada ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya, yang mengatakan perihal pria itu mencintainya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan tapi entah kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit. Dia sedikit menyesal karna mengatakan hal semacam itu, apakah itu sama saja seperti memberi harapan hampa pada Sakura?

"Berhenti di pemberhentian bus disana saja. Aku... Aku akan menaiki bus," Pintanya. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas lalu menepikan mobilnya.

"Kau mau kembali bekerja di restoran itu?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggenggam seatbelt yang tersampir di tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berkata-kata lagi.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk kembali ke sana,"

Kepalanya menoleh penuh pada Sasuke, memberikan pria itu tatapan heran. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Dia menarik napas pelan lalu meraih dagu Sakura dengan jemarinya,"Kau akan menemui Neji Hyuuga lagi. Dan aku tidak suka,"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Sasuke kian mendekat, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada wanita itu. Menyesap aroma harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Manis, sama seperti yang ada di pikirannya. Bahkan rasanya luar biasa. Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia membalas ciuman lembut itu dengan hati yang terbuka. Ia cukup senang ketika Sasuke menciumnya selembut dan seromantis ini.

Tangan pria itu bergerak untuk melepas seatbelt Sakura, ia menarik tubuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura mengerang, dia mendesahkan nama Sasuke ketika pria itu berhasil mencium rahangnya dan terus ke bawah.

Kulitnya merinding saat merasakan sentuhan halus yang menyusuri punggungnya yang masih terbalut pakaian. Tangan Sasuke menyusup dari bawah, bergerak ke atas dan melepas pengait bra di punggungnya.

"Orang-orang akan... Melihat," Sakura mencoba menolak. Ia berusaha menjauhkan telapak tangan pria itu yang semakin berani menyentuhnya tapi Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka tidak akan sadar,"

"Tidak Sasuke. Ini... Terlalu jauh," Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya. Dia menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah karna ulahnya kemudian mencium pipi wanita itu. Posisi mereka sangat menyulitkan, tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karna sangat sempit lagipula memang banyak orang-orang yang berlalu di sekitar mereka. Namun untungnya tidak ada yang peduli tentang mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tanpa mau bergerak.

"Kau malu padaku?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya aku mengantar mu pulang,"

Sakura menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke seraya menggeleng keras. Dia tidak bisa pulang sekarang karna Sakura harus mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi. Dia tidak bisa untuk pulang.

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan," Ucapnya. Sasuke menatap kedua mata Sakura yang menyendu. Wanita itu benar-benar teguh, dia bahkan tidak mau pulang hingga ia mendapat pekerjaan.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia memikirkan sebuah cara agar dapat melihat Sakura setiap hari. Tentunya dengan catatan wanita itu tidak pergi menemui Neji atau pria lainnya.

"Kalau begitu-" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Bekerjalah di rumahku. Sebagai pelayan," Lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangakan bibirnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Apa pria itu baru saja menawarinya pekerjaan?

Detik kemudian dia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Sakura mengangguk sekilas, walau waktu itu dia pernah berharap untuk pergi dari rumah besar itu dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, tapi dia akan tetap menerima tawaran itu.

Lagipula kali ini sangat berbeda. Dia datang bukan sebagai budak, tapi sebagai pelayan rumah. Itu jauh lebih mulia dan dia akan menyukai yang satu ini.

"Kau menyetujui usulan ku?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Jika itu artinya aku akan dapat pekerjaan... Aku rela untuk melupakan semuanya dan memulainya kembali," Jawabnya diiringi senyum tulus di bibirnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, dia tidak percaya bahwa Sakura akan semudah itu menerima tawarannya. Tapi ya... Itu cukup menguntungkan juga sebenarnya, bukan hanya karna dia bisa melihat Sakura tiap hari. Namun karna mulai hari itu, dia bisa mengulik lebih dalam informasi tentang Sakura dan keluarganya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa mengantarku pulang. Besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan bekerja,"

"Tidak,"

"Tidak?" Ia membeo.

"Kau bekerja mulai hari ini," Setelah itu mobil kembali bergerak dengan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

Suasana berbeda tercipta di ruangan itu. Kizashi mendesah pelan, dia meremas kertas kecil yang ia temukan di atas meja ketika dia kembali ke apartemen. Bukannya tersinggung, dia hanya merasa lucu dengan tingkah Sakura. Putrinya itu bahkan melupakan satu fakta bahwa dia buta. Namun Sakura menulis memo dan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat," Kizashi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dia menjalankan tongkat di tangannya ke arah lain. Ia sudah cukup bersarapan pagi ini dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika menghirup udara menyejukkan di halaman luar.

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan jantungnya. Dia mulai berjalan cukup cepat dan meraih gagang pintu itu.

"Siapa?"

Tak ada balasan. Kizashi menyipitkan matanya, tidak merasakan respon apapun dari orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dan jika dugaannya benar bahwa yang mengetuk hanya orang iseng, maka dia tidak segan-segan untuk berteriak marah.

"Sai," Suara seorang pria. Kizashi mendongak, dia tidak pernah mengenal seseorang dengan nama Sai. Apa mungkin pria di hadapannya ini merupakan teman Sakura?

"Apa kau disini mencari putriku?"

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi aku lebih ingin menemuimu ," Jawabnya. Kizashi merasa ragu untuk membiarkan tamunya itu masuk tapi karna Sai berniat bertemu dengannya, maka dari itu Kizashi membiarkannya masuk ke dalam.

Sai memandang seisi apartemen sebelum memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa tanpa mau membantu Kizashi yang tampak kesulitan karena kebutaannya.

"Jadi ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Kizashi sesaat setelah dia duduk dengan baik di atas sofa. Sai memandang nya dengan datar, dia tidak berpikir bahwa pria ini begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku Sai Shimura. Kupikir kau ingat dengan nama belakangku,"

Seketika jantungnya terpacu cepat. Kizashi meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Shimura? Kau putra Kagami Shimura?"

"Ya,"

"Apa maumu? Pergi dari tempatku! Aku tidak punya urusan dengan ayahmu lagi jadi pergi!" Bentaknya. Ia menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat, jika saja dia bisa melihat maka ia pasti sudah menendang keluar Sai dari rumahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa untuk pergi karna ada beberapa hal yang harus ku beritahu padamu,"

Kizashi terdiam. Dia memberi waktu bagi Sai untuk berbicara walau sebenarnya dia enggan untuk mendengar.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara ayahku dengan Fugaku Uchiha. Aku juga sudah berhasil mengumpulkan informasi bahwa ayahku mati akibat peristiwa kecelakaan mobil sedangkan Fugaku Uchiha tewas akibat pembunuhan yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya. Dan aku berada disana,"

"Kau juga ada disana," Lanjutnya.

Kizashi tersentak akan ucapan itu. Dia ingin menyela tapi mulut Sai kembali berbicara,

"Saat itu Sasuke mengejar mobil ayahku, menabraknya hingga membuat ayahku dan Sasuke sendiri terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Disitu dia juga mendapat gangguan dengan ingatannya dan akhirnya malah mengira bahwa keluarganya mati karna kecelakaan yang disengaja. Aku benar kan tentang ini?"

"Lalu sejak saat itu drama baru telah dimulai. Setelah kecelakaan itu, Sasuke mengalami Amnesia. Dia melupakan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga bahkan dirinya sendiri. Semua kerabat bahkan pelayan rumah juga membohongi dirinya. Dan aku... Juga turut bermain dalam drama ini. Jika Sasuke adalah si tokoh protagonis, maka aku adalah lawan darinya. Apa kau tahu? Sasuke sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada putrimu. Dia bahkan salah mengira bahwa Sakura adalah anak yang menyebabkan keluarganya hancur. Jadi peranku disini tidak lain adalah sebagai pengkhianat,"

Kizashi mendengarkan semua itu dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Dia mulai takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada putrinya mengingat bahwa Sasuke mengira kalau Sakura adalah anak dari Kagami Shimura yang meminta hak atas hartanya pada Fugaku Uchiha. Dia takut kalau Sasuke melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Kumohon biarkan putriku pergi tanpa menanggung apapun dari kalian. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun dan juga-"

"Dasar pria tua bodoh," Potongnya.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke akan melepas pelacur kecil itu. Mereka bahkan sudah tidur bersama,"

* * *

Sakura terdiam ketika kakinya berhasil menginjak kembali rumah besar nan mewah milik Sasuke. Dia masih kagum dengan interior di dalamnya yang sangat indah. Tentu saja dia masih menyimpan semuanya dalam ingatan.

Dari arah dapur, terlihat Moegi yang berjalan. Dia memasang senyum lebar dan berjalan cukup cepat ke arahnya.

Sakura merasa deja vu dengan keadaan ini. Dimana Moegi yang datang karna Sasuke memanggilnya. Sama seperti malam itu.

"Mulai hari ini dia bekerja di rumahku. Kau ajari dia beberapa macam pekerjaan rumah dan siapkan kamar khusus untuknya," Moegi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia langsung meminta Sakura untuk ke arah belakang untuk menunjukkan kamar wanita itu. Sakura menurut, dia mengikuti langkah kaki Moegi di depannya dan menoleh ke belakang sebentar.

Sasuke masih menatapnya. Mata hitam pria itu menatapnya sangat tajam seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya namun Sakura tidak bisa membaca itu.

"Sebelah sini Nona," Moegi menuntunnya ke sebuah kamar yang ukurannya lumayan walau tidak sebesar milik Sasuke. Sakura memandang seisi kamar itu dan kembali terkagum-kagum. Semuanya tampak mewah walau ukurannya tidak terlalu lebar.

"Saya sangat senang melihat Anda lagi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Selamat datang Nona," Ucapnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, dia meminta Moegi untuk meninggalkan nya sebentar karna dia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

"Saya akan kembali lagi nanti Nona," Setelah itu Moegi menutup pintu lalu pergi. Sakura berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di atasnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjang yang empuk itu. Pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat dimana ibunya yang berniat menjualnya ke sebuah tempat maksiat. Entahlah, Mebuki seperti tidak menyukai keberadaan dia juga ayahnya dan wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu sangat gila terhadap uang.

 _Tapi..._

Jika saja Mebuki tidak menjualnya ke tempat Dorothy, atau pria yang dulu sempat membelinya berhasil memilikinya, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Sasuke. Ya... Dia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah itu selamanya.

Apakah ini bisa dikatakan takdir?

Sakura kembali berdiri, dia mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar. Taman belakang di rumah itu tetap sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun, mungkin hanya ada beberapa bunga yang layu karna tidak diberi air. Sakura tersenyum melihat itu, mulai hari ini dia yang akan merawat bunga-bunga cantik itu.

Setelah bermenit-menit berdiri di depan jendela hanya untuk memandangi taman belakang tadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia mulai bekerja hari ini dan jam kerjanya sampai sore. Setelah itu dia bisa pulang dan kembali esok hari.

Di sepanjang lorong di sana, Sakura tidak mendapati siapapun. Dia menggerakkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan disana dia baru melihat Moegi tengah memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

"Moegi,"

"Oh Nona Sakura," Balasnya. Dia melirik Sakura sekilas dan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sakura membantu Moegi, dia memasukkan buah-buahan di tempat khusus dan juga sayur-sayuran.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanyanya.

Moegi lantas menatapnya,"Sepi? Seperti apa Nona?"

"Ah maksudku kenapa sangat sunyi sekali, dimana orang-orang?"

Moegi hanya tersenyum,"Mereka mulai bekerja hanya saat siang hari Nona. Disini hanya ada aku dan kau,"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Pantas saja sangat sepi.

"Oh ya Nona. Tolong Anda bawakan Kopi itu pada Tuan Sasuke. Dia biasa meminum kopi saat pagi hari," Moegi menunjuk secangkir kopi hangat di atas meja bar. Dia meraih cangkir itu dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Sakura menatap anak tangga di hadapannya dalam diam. Dengan segenap keberanian, dia berjalan menyusuri tangga-tangga itu hingga kakinya mencapai lantai atas.

Dia mengetuk pintu coklat itu dengan pelan lalu membukanya. Di dalam sana, dia melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di atas meja kerja. Ia menegak ludahnya lalu memberanikan diri untuk menaruh cangkir kopi itu di atas meja Sasuke.

"Uhm... Aku membawakan kopi untukmu. Moegi bilang kau selalu minum kopi," Katanya berharap Sasuke membuka matanya dan meminum kopi itu.

Dan itulah yang terjadi, pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang juga memandangnya.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya cinta?"

Sakura mengerut dahinya dalam-dalam. Cinta? Cinta seperti apa yang dia maksud ini?

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan ke hadapan Sakura dan mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau percaya?"

"Ma-maksudmu apa? Cinta seperti apa?" Balasnya bertanya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Dia meraih dagu Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya,"Cinta yang seperti ini-"

Kemudian dia memagut bibir itu. Menciumnya lembut, seakan berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya.

Jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan. Matanya membola ketika merasakan bibir pria itu yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Ada satu perasaan asing yang mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jabarkan lewat kata-kata dan tidak bisa pula ia ungkapkan dengan perbuatan.

 _Cinta?_

Apa itu cinta? Apakah itu adalah sebuah penawar rasa sakit atau malah racun yang semakin menghancurkan hati?

Ciuman itu terlepas. Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, dia melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu cantik, dengan mata hijaunya yang sedikit basah.

"Apa... Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan pelan. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, dia memeluk pinggang Sakura. Membuat wanita itu semakin mendekat dengannya. Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke yang memeluknya se erat itu. Mata mereka masih saling berpandangan.

Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipis,"Mungkin," Jawabnya.

Sakura merasakan air matanya turun. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis, tapi air matanya tetap keluar membasahi pipi. Apa karna dia merasa ada suatu kebahagiaan ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintainya atau karna hal lain?

"Aku merasa bersalah saat menyakitimu, merasa kesal saat kau tidak ada, bahagia saat kau berada di sisiku seperti itu, dan marah melihatmu bersama yang lain. Apakah itu bisa dikatakan bahwa seseorang sedang jatuh cinta?" Katanya. Dia memang sedikit tidak yakin dengan perasaan nya yang secepat ini. Tapi jika itu artinya dia bisa bahagia, kenapa tidak?

Sakura tertawa mendengar itu. Dia mengulas senyumnya dan mencium bibir pria itu. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dia bertindak duluan.

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut tapi detik selanjutnya dia membalas ciuman itu. Makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan wanita itu.

Setelah pagutan mereka terlepas Sakura mendongak ke atas.

"Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke. Dan kupikir cinta adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang sedari awal menghantuiku,"

* * *

Hai! Uhh maaf guys saya ingkar janji :') bukannya gak mau update Cuma, waktu itu saya mudik ke kampung keluarga saya dan sinyal disana benar benar mengacaukan :') bahkan untuk chat sama temen aja sulitnya minta ampun. But saya hari ini pulang dan langsung update. Fyuhh, akhirnya :v makasih untuk semua review dari kalian :)

Salam,

Beebeep


End file.
